Forbidden Night
by Neverbetterx3
Summary: Set after New Moon. Last time Jacob saw Bella was in the woods by her house, with Edward at her side. A feud between the two friends began. Months later Jacob begins his Junior year. A new girls in town, but is she really what she seems? Rating may change
1. The Beginning of Eternity

_Well, hello all you happy people._

_This is my** very** __first fanfiction. I got this idea on a whim and began writing on it soon after discovering where I would go with the plot. Please bare with me threw spell/grammatical errors. I give you my promise to stick with this and finish, but I **cannot** give you a time limit on my writing. I will however notify **all** who leave reviews when new chapters are up. Thank you for taking interest in my fanfiction, I do hope you enjoy it. And i shall also like to inform you that I **do not **__own any of the Twilight/New Moon characters in this fanfiction, I am but a obsessed fan. Again, thank you and enjoy. . .  
_

* * *

1: The Beginning of Eternity

_Chirp chirp_, the sound of my alarm clock annoyed me awake. I would of just hit the snooze button, but seeing as it was placed on the other side of my room, that wasn't as easy a task as it should be. The dim light seeping in through the blinds of my window told me it was yet another cloudy day in LaPush.

I stretched out on my tiny bed, making it so my hands a feet were completely unsupported by the mattress. My mouth opened in a yawn, still tired from yet another one of my sleep depriving early morning hunting trips. Like many I had taken lately, it left me with not but five hours of sleep. If it weren't for those leeches out there I'd get a full nights rest.

With my mind elsewhere I could hear the sound of my dad's wheelchair making it to my door, "Jake, are you awake in there?" he asked.

"Yeah dad, Im up." I answered, throwing my legs over the side of the bed to sit up.

"Breakfast is on the table." he called out, heading back toward the kitchen. Even with his injury Billy, my dad, always made sure I was taken care of.

I got up, got dressed and made my way to the dinning table. Set out in front of me was a plate full of four pancakes, six pieces of bacon, six pieces of sausage and two eggs, sunny side up. It made me feel like a pig knowing it was all for me.

"Ready for your first day as a junior?" my father asked before stuffing his mouth with bacon.

"Sure, sure."I shook my head, wanting to cut the conversation short so I could eat.I quickly began filling my mouth with the delicious food, eating it abnormally fast like the animal I was.

"Would you slow down, son? Its not going to run away from you."  
I glanced up to see my dad's eyes with the same look in them as the day he told me what I was. He was worried.

"Sorry." I said, setting down my fork.  
"It's still that Bella girl, isn't it?" he questioned, his forehead wrinkled more then usual.

I winced at the sound of the name that caused me pain.  
"No dad, this has nothing to do with her." I answered.  
"Then what is it? You haven't been the same in months." he interrogated, causing me to become frustrated.

I tried my hardest to fight back the shaking that was starting to begin.  
"Its nothing. I'll be fine." I reassured him before getting up from my seat, leaving my plate mostly empty.

I grabbed the keys to my 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit from a near by table and headed out the door and into the cold air. The wind hit my face in a nice breeze, feeling temporary relief from my abnormally hot body. It hadn't started raining yet, but by the looks of things it would soon.

I hopped in my car and brought the engine to life before pulling out of my drive way and onto the road that would lead me to school.  
LaPush High School isn't all that big. It's campus is noticeably smaller then Forks High School, and the population of students is even smaller. The ride there was painful, filled with thoughts of the girl who pushed me aside for a leech who broke her heart. I tried, unsuccessfully to block her from my mind like I'd recently accomplished, letting my anger unleash when the time was right.  
Getting out of my car I walked in through the double doors and into the tiny building, having to dunk slightly to keep from hitting my head on the frame.

When inside I was greeted by my friends Embry and Jared. They were part of my pack, they were my brothers. Each of us experienced the same horrible fate, and would have to live with what we had become for the rest of our lives. We understand each others problems, and I believe that's what brings us so close.

"Hey Jacob. Hows it going man?" said Jared, clasping his thick tan hand around mine.  
"Alright, you?" I asked in return.  
"Im ok."  
"How bout you Embry?" I said, looking at his thin, tired looking face.  
"Not bad man, just tired." he said, giving me the same greeting. "Same here brother, same here."I smiled.  
"Where's Paul?" I asked, noticing he wasn't around.  
"He's around here somewhere, scamming on some girl most likely." Jared laughed.

"Speaking of girls."-Embry spoke up-" did you hear about the new girl we've got coming to school here now?" he sported a grin.  
"No." I shook me head.  
"Oh yeah, s'posed to be real pretty from what I hear." Jarred finished.  
I shrugged my shoulders, I was done with girls as far as I was concerned. They do nothing but leave you for bloodsuckers.

"Eh, what does her care. I mean, she's probably no Bella, hu Jake?" Paul added, coming up behind me, causing rage to build up behind my eyes.  
"Bad call, Paul." Embry said, signalling the slit throat sign with his hand.  
"What did I tell you about that name? I don't ever want to hear it again." my voice was acidic, full of anger. My hands were beginning to shake and I was close to losing it.  
"Calm it down Jacob, I was only kidding." Paul said, a little more cocky then he should of. I began taking in deep breaths, thinking of things that soothed me.

The last thing I need was to be sent home early on the first day of school for tearing a member of my pack(or as they knew him, my classmate) apart. Just then an elderly ladies voice came in over the intercom. She slowly spoke, telling each class where to report to retrieve there schedules. Junior's were to meet in the cafeteria.

"Ready for another year of high school, ladies?" Jared smirked. "Dude, two more years and we're out!" Embry added in excitement. "Yeah, and then its college." continued the pessimistic Paul.  
"Would you stop bringing everyone down meat-head?" I asked rhetorically, pushing him slightly.

As of now we were in the cafeteria, seated at a table in our small group of four. Curiously I scanned the room to see if the new girl was anything like the rumours claimed. Searching through the sea of familiar faces, her's would have stuck out if she was as pretty as they had said. Our school was full of pretty mediocre looking girls. My attempt was unsuccessful, there was no one I hadn't seen before sitting in this cafeteria.

What I did find was a world full of disappointing sadness. On the other side of the room, facing my little pack was Quil, staring with hatred and disapproval in his eyes. Sitting around him was a group of kids we never would have associated with. Next to him was a blonde girl talking at his ear, trying to pry his concentration from my face. She had a sweet visage, and a caring posture. In a way I was glad to see that he had made new friends. But in other ways, strong ways, I feared for him and his newly found companions.

If we didn't find that last fire-haired cold one he would be forced to become a werewolf as well, and join our pack. This was a fate none of us would have chosen for ourselves. A blood curdling change into an uncontrollable killing machine is something we didn't want to see happen for Quil. It hurt all of us to see how much he's grown each time we look at him. It was obvious he was going through the motions. It was only a matter of time before he was one of us. I sighed and let my head fall in dismay.

"What is it Jake?" asked Embry's concerned voice.  
"Quil. He keeps looking over here." I explained.  
"Oh, yeah. That boy has gotten even bigger since yesterday."commented Paul, causing all of us to crease our foreheads with hurt.  
"From the looks of it, he only has about another week." added Jared. We all shook our heads in synchronized movement.  
"Damn leeches." called out Embry, slamming his fist into the table.

It remained silent amongst us until it was time for the students to line up at the table that had the first letter of our last name. I was separated from all but Embry. He was the closest of my friends from the pack. He was always the trustworthy reliable one.

"Shouldn't we tell Quil what he's in for?" he asked, looking up from the floor."We can't. It's against the code. It's never been done. That's why we were never told what we were up against." I went on, running my hand through my growing hair. It was almost back where it used to be when I met. . .never mind.  
"I just wish there was some way. We don't need him. He doesn't have to go through that process. We can fight the vampires without him." he babbled.  
"Shhh." I tried to quiet his gradually growing voice.  
"We all don't like this idea, but its nature and there isn't a way to stop it. Trust me, or we would." I reassured him.

It went quite again as we slowly made our way to the head of the line. Finally, I took my schedule from the brown haired ladies hand and made my way toward the back of the line to meet up with the guys.

"Ah man. I got Mrs. Thomason."cried out Paul.  
"Haha, sucks for you." Jared chuckled.  
"Awesome, Im got Mr. Dugan. I heard he's really easy." said Embry. I opened my folded schedule and skimmed the names of my teachers. "I've got. . no one I've heard of. Go me." I announced unenthusiastically.  
"Well, maybe that chick will be in one of your classes. You never know." Jared rocked me back and forth, a cocky smile on his masculine face.  
"Doubt it." I said, moving his hand from my shoulder.  
"Just make sure it ain't a leech lover this time, alright Jakey boy?" Paul said, slapping my back. I shot a deadly glance his way before heading on to my first class of the day.


	2. Love at First Smell

_Hi again. _

_Thanks for all the reviews! I'm liking all the lovin'. Now, this is the chapter were you meet the new character. I may not own the Twilight/New Moon characters, but I **do** own her. She is somewhat based off me, so I hope you like her. Mind you she is a lot prettier then I. But you wouldn't want an ugly heroine in the story, would you? lol. Please, enjoy. . . .  
_

* * *

Chapter 2: Love at First Smell

My first class was with Mrs. Lancaster, English three. I took a seat at the front corner of the class, watching the door waiting for someone I knew to enter in after me. Bill, a guy I've known since second grade made his way in quickly before the bell could stop ringing. He took the open seat next to me without asking, but I didn't mind.  
"Hey man, whats up?" he whispered, turning to face me.  
"Nothing much, you?" I asked, his curly hair falling in front of his face.  
"Nothing."he responded. "Did you hear, we've got a new girl here. She's a babe." he commented.  
"You've seen her?" I asked, curiously.  
"Yeah, she's real hot. I'm totally going to try and talk to her when I get the chance." he said, sitting back in his chair.  
I rolled my eyes at his confidence. He always was one to think every girl should fall for him.

Suddenly the older lady with salt and pepper hair, at the front of the class spoke up, "Hello class, welcome to English three." she was squinted down at the paper with her dark eyes as to read a speech she had prepared. "This year you will be learning about and reading American Literature." she paused to look up and us with a smile.

"Oo, yay". I whispered sarcastically for only Bill's ears. He giggled soundly.

"Tomorrow I will give out books and we will begin our first story. As for today, you have the remanding five minutes of class to catch everyone up on your summer vacations. Bring paper tomorrow and something to write with, that is all I require. Hope you had a good summer, and have a nice rest of the day." she concluded, setting the pile of papers back on her desk and moving from the front of the room to her seat.

The moment she was done speaking Bill turned to face me once more.  
"So, how was your vacation?" he asked, resting his elbow on the desk.  
"Eh, it was alright." I lied, it was horrible but I couldn't tell him why. "How was yours?" I questioned, not really all that interested.  
"Well, me and a few of my friends went to California for a few weeks. We rented a motel and. ." his lips kept moving but my ears had stopped listening. My attention went to the door, where standing outside it was a girl. Her back was to me and I couldn't see her face. Her hair was a raven black and very long, stopping at her waist. She was dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a tiny heeled shoe. The parts of her shirt that were visible through her thick hair were white and she was conversing with a teacher just outside my class room. This had to be the new girl, no one in this school's silhouette was that perfect.  
"You know what I'm talking about?" Bill asked, snapping me out of my investigation.  
"Um. ." and right as I went to open my mouth with made up nonsense the bell had rung and I was off to my next class.  
The next three classes were printing press, geometry and history. None of which contained the new girl. I was looking forward to lunch until I noticed we didn't have one today due the half day dismal. I made my way slowly to my fifth period class, biology.

When coming to the door I walked in and scanned the room for someone I knew, and there she was, the new girl. Sitting in the back corner of the room at a black top table, by herself, reading a book. I took a step further into the class room, and as I did her eyes flashed up to look at me. She was gorgeous. Her features were set perfectly on her thin face. I found myself fighting to look away, but it was hard. A feeling I never felt before took over my body. A since of magnetism. I had no idea what this feeling was. I was confused. Suddenly she was the only one in the room.  
As I watched her, her expression changed to something unreadable. Like maybe she got a hint of what I was feeling to. Then she smiled at me, causing me to run into a near by desk. I hadn't realized I was walking toward her until I was standing beside her.   
"Would you like to sit here?" her smooth voice startled me as she reached to grab her bag that was laying on the seat.

"S-sure." I stuttered, mentally hitting myself. I took a seat in the metal chair, awkwardly. "You ok?" she said, her honey colored eyes watching me position my self.  
"Fine." I replied. She went back to her book and began reading again.  
I set my backpack on the floor and faced forward, trying my hardest not to stare.

"My names Jacob." I blurted out turning to her abruptly, my mouth quicker then my brain. "Hello Jacob."-she grinned- "My names Desiree." she flung her hand out to greet me, wafting a weird sent in my direction. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good, either. There was no real way to described it.  
"Nice to meet you." I extended my hand out to meet hers. Her face had changed to, surprised. Did I come off mean and startle her with my niceness or what?  
"So, you're the new girl everyone's been talking about, eh?" I tried for casual conversation, but it came out shaky. For the first time in a long time I was nervous. She nodded her head. "Where are you from?" I asked, clearing the shake from my throat.  
"A small town in Alaska." she answered, tucking her silky locks behind her perfect ear. Her pale face showed no sign of embarrassment or discomfort around me, she must not have felt what I felt.  
"Alaska? What made you come here?" I kept up the questions.  
"Well, they. .my parents believed I could get a better life started in the states." her eyes turned sad.  
"Did your parents not come with you?" I regretted that question the minutes I asked it.  
"No, Im staying with my aunt. She lives a few minutes away from the school." she explained.  
"Hmm, I know almost everyone around here. What's your aunts name? Maybe I know her." I went on.  
"Sue Clearwater." she proclaimed. I froze.  
"Seriously?" I had to make sure.  
"Yeah, you know her?",Unconsciously she scooted in toward me, waving that odd sent toward my nose again.  
"Mhmm. My dad used to go fishing with. . . ." I stopped, realizing Sue's husband and Desiree's uncle, Harry, had died recently.  
"Harry?" she asked, her voice depressed.  
"Yeah." I said, disappointed at myself for even bringing it up.  
"We miss him." she continued.  
"He was a great guy." I complemented.  
This made her smile, showing her beautiful white teeth, which spread relief within me instantly.

"Hello class, Im Mr. Brynner." said a deep male voice. I turned to see a brown haired, middle aged man behind a podium. These last few minutes with Desiree seemed like hours, I had totally forgotten I was even in school.

The ten minute class period went by fast, as most of them did. To my displeasement the bell rang before I got to talk to Desiree again, but as we got up to leave I gathered my things and caught her before she could walk off.  
"Hey, maybe we we'll see each other soon. I know my dad likes to come down and visit Sue every now and then. Next time, Ill come too." I added, knowing I was sounding like a completely desperate retard.  
"Sounds like fun. See you tomorrow." she said walking to the door swiftly.

I now went for the door. In the hallway I was stopped by Jared.  
"Dude, did you see her? Beautiful, ain't she?" he said, a wide grin on his face.  
"Yeah, real sweet too." I added.  
"You mean, you talked to her?" his jaw fell open and it was my turn to smile.  
"Sure did. Get this."-I said, lightly slapping him on his shoulder- "her names Desiree and she is from Alaska."I described.  
"Really? Wow. Didn't know they had such hotties up there in Alaska. I might have to move there if there's more like her." he joked.  
"Shut up and get to class." I concluded turning to walk to my sixth period, culinary arts. The period flew by, ending my first day. I made it out to the parking lot and to my car in five minutes time. Looking down to unlock my door I was stopped by a soft voice, "Bye Jacob!" Desiree yelled from a Mazda three cars down.  
"See ya!" I called back, feeling a blush take over my smiling cheeks. I got in my car, happy. She remembered me name.


	3. Run of the Hunters

_Hi there!_

_So, here is yet another chapter. This one will show the "wild" side of Jacob. Sorry, no sex. .yet lol. The transformation process wasn't really explained in detail in New Moon, so I kinda combined things from my own experiences with books and movies. Again, I _**_do not_** _own Jacob, or any of the pack_. _**Nor** do I own any part of Twilight. Now please. . .read on and enjoy. . .  
_

* * *

Chapter 3: Run of the Hunters

The ride home wasn't all that bad. My mind was on Desiree and my plans to see her outside of school.The ride home wasn't all that bad. My mind was on Desiree and my plans to see her outside of school. Her words flooded my brain, replaying our conversation back in my head. It dawned on my now as I drove. If she was Harry's niece, that meant she was cousin to Leah Clearwater, who was in turn related to Emily, Sam's fiancé. What a small world, I chuckled.  
When inside my home I confronted my dad of his weeks schedule.  
"Well son, I was hoping to get down to Sue's sometime this weekend. She's been asking for a visit. I heard she's got a niece living with her now, Danielle or. . ."  
"Desire." I interrupted.  
"You know her?" he asked.  
"I met her today. I have fifth period biology with her." I clarified.  
"Oh, she a nice girl?" he went on.  
"Very nice actually." I told.  
"Is she pretty?" I knew he was going to go there.  
"Yes dad, she's pretty." I rolled my eyes. He was obviously trying to set me up with her. "Then you might want to tag along. She probably would like to make friends. And who better then you, right?" he grinned.  
"Right dad." I sighed.  
"Then its settled." he finished, going back to the television.  
Today was Thursday, leaving me two days til the get together, and I'd see her everyday til then. Why was I so excited to see her? I mean, I just met the girl. Yeah, she seems kind and lord knows she's beautiful, but I didn't seriously like her already, did I?

Just then the phone rang from the kitchen.  
"Jacob, its for you." my dad called out.  
I stepped into the kitchen and took the cordless from his hand.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Hi Jake." said Embry's voice from the other end.  
"How was your first day of school?" he asked. "Alright, I guess. Im going to fail geometry though. I can feel it." I explained.  
"You'll be fine. But, if you need assistance I can try my best to help." he offered.  
"Thanks Embry." I said with gratitude.  
"Don't mention it. So, Jared told me you had a class with Desiree" he said her name playfully.  
"You've heard correct." I went on.  
"And. . ." he left the conversation open, waiting for me to take the floor.  
"And what?" I knew I was in for questioning.  
"What's she like?" Embry questioned, as did many other people today.  
I sighed, "Well, she has long raven wing colored hair, light caramel colored eyes, nice pouty lips, and a thin nose perfectly proportioned for her face." I paused waiting to hear his response. He was laughing.  
"What?" I asked, a bit offended.  
"I was asking what her personality was like, I know how she looks." he went on laughing. "Oh."was all I could say.  
"Oooooh" he dragged on.  
"Embry." I tired to stop him.  
"You have a thing for her don't you?"  
"No Embry its not. ."  
"Let me tell Paul."  
There was a click and for a moment dead silence until it began to ring.  
"Embry, don't do this, you know how Paul. . ." right then Paul's mother answered the phone.  
"Hi, is Paul around?" asked Embry.  
I wanted to hang up, and was about to but then Paul picked up.  
"Hello?" he answered, voice grogy like he had just woken from a nap.  
"Jakes got a crush on the new girl." I rolled my eyes for the millionth time today.  
"Does he now? Hmm." he replied.  
"What's the hmm for?" I questioned.  
"Well, its just. . she gives me this weird feeling. And when she walked past me she had this undescribable smell about her. It was unpleasant, but it was pleasant either." he went on.  
"You felt it to, hu?" Embry added.  
"Yeah so did I, the smell thing aswell." I continued.  
"Maybe all Alaskans smell like that?" Embry wondered.  
"I don't know, I'll bring this up with Sam. See what he says. But for now, its dinner time." Paul concluded.  
"Yeah, I've got to get my homework done. Yeah, homework on the first day. What are they giving these teachers these days? I tell ya." Embry joked.  
"Alright, bye guys." and with that I clicked the phone off.

The rest of the night consisted of dinner, a gathering of some needed school supplies for the fallowing day, a shower and then it was off to a sleep I would soon be woken from.

The hunt tonight was uneventful as it usually is. No sign of a potential threat. We picked up a few odd sense around one community, but it led nowhere.

While in animal form I followed my instinct both wolf and human and ended up taking a trip over to the Clearwater household to check up on Desiree. A strong feeling told me a predator was near, but when searching around the area nothing was found. The human part of me brought me to her window. I was in luck, her curtains were wide open, allowing the bright moon light to shine into her room, illuminating it, ableing my sharp eyes to see in. I glared inside, noticing she wasn't in her bed. Odd.

_ What are you doing at her house?_ I heard Jared in my mind.  
_ Are you checking up on her?_ Intruded Paul.  
_ Searching the area, yes._ I answered silently.  
_ Its to risky, it could cause suspicion if you got caught,_ added Sam. _Plus, we aren't to sure on that girl anyway. Get away from there Jacob_, he commanded, and you never go against the alpha male's word, unless you enjoyed pain. So reluctantly I did as he wished.

On the way back home for some much needed sleep, I could hear the guys thoughts.  
_ He totally likes her, he's thinking about her right now, _thought Paul.  
_ This could be dangerous, what if she is the enemy and Jacob is to love struck to notice,_ thought Sam.  
Hearing that I winced. She wasn't the enemy, she couldn't be. The overly sweet bleach smell of a vampire skin didn't come from her body, and the sudden pulsing rage didn't take over me while around her like it does around the bloodsuckers. Sam should know Im better at this then that. And if he doesn't, he needs to before he bands me from seeing her.

_ Man Im hungry,_ thought Jared interrupting my train of thought.  
_ Crap, they probably heard that_, I shut my eyes.  
_ I heard it, but lucky for you Jared was out in lalaland and Sam and Paul went through transformation before you went on your own little monologe, there._ Embry said.  
_ What'd I miss?_ Jared finally joined in.  
_ Nothing, it was nothing,_ thought Embry. Id have to thank him for that later, but for now it would be best for me to make my transformation before I thought anything else was thought that could get me in trouble.  
So, I did so. A sharp burning pain, I knew all to well, took over my body, contorting the flesh as I changed from a wolf to a boy again. You never get used to the pain, but it gets easier and easier to deal with.

I was now standing at my porch, naked. The clothes had stripped off in the transformation process and I was left bare in the cool night air.

I immediately made it to my room and got dressed in some comfortable clothes. I'd have to be carful when going through the transformation these next few weeks, I was running low on clothing.  
I was tried, a day full of school and a night full of hunting can do that to a person. Once I was clothed, I nestled into my bed and quickly drifted to sleep.


	4. Resurrected Memories

_Hello. _

_Alright, so any thoughts on Desiree so far? I hope she suits you well. We get to hear a bit about Bella in this chapter. There will be a lot more about her in future chapter. Again, I own none of the Twilight characters. Enjoy. . . .  
_

* * *

Chapter 4: Resurrected Memories

What felt like seconds after I fell asleep my alarm went off again. It was time for school. I sighed, got up and got ready. As usual I ate a big breakfast and headed for the door, a little more excited for the day then before.

I hurried to both my car and school, catching myself over the speed limit many times. My mind was somewhere else. Mostly on what Sam had said last night, or thought rather. Desiree couldn't be the enemy. There was no way. And if she was? What would I do? The idea frustrated me.

As I shook the thought from my brain I pulled up to the school. Out through my windshield I spotted the guys in a circle talking near the building only a few feet in front of me. They spotted me quickly and began making there way toward my car. Against my will I slid out of my seat, letting my feet hit the pavement. I was for sure that I was about to be interrogated, I could see it written on there faces.

I began walking, intending on meeting them half way but was stopped by the calling of my name. "Jacob!" it was the voice of an angel. I turned to see her, the undescribable feeling came back with full force. Even in torn jeans and a black hoody she looked stunning.  
I smiled, "Yeah?"  
I quickly turned to look at the guys who were now beside me. Turning back, Desiree had sprinted to me quickly and was at my side.  
"Oh, Im sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." she apologized.  
The minute the icy wind picked up, all of our nostrils flared at the odd aroma she presented. Even her nose twitched. Could she smell it to?  
"No no, your fine. What can I do for you?" I asked politely.  
"Introduce us." I heard Embry whisper, kicking me lightly in the back of the leg.  
"Oh, my bad. Forgive me. These are my friends Embry, Paul and Jared." I said, gesturing to each one as I spoke.  
"Nice to meet you, Im. ."  
"Desiree, we've heard." Paul finished for her. I eyed him angrily.  
"Oh." she smiled. Her face showed no signs of change.  
A light lavender under her eyes remained there at all times of the day it seemed. Was she lacking sleep? I wanted badly to ask her where she was at last night, the wonder nagged at me. But I knew I couldn't, it would freak her out and give me away.  
"Well."-she interrupted the silence-" I have forgotten already, could you point me in the direction of d-hall?"she asked almost shyly.  
"Sure sure, here me and the guys'll walk you there." I offered.  
"Thanks so much." she grinned widely.  
With that we turned to walk inside the warmer building.  
"So, how do you like it here?" asked Embry, walking on the other side of her.  
Paul seemed to make sure to keep his distance, and Jared was to hyper to stay in one spot.  
"I like it just fine. It's a lot warmer then home. And rain is a nice change from the usual snow." she giggled, it was like joyful music.  
"Which reminds me, how was you first day?" I questioned.  
"It was great, actually. Everyone seemed happy to meet me. I met a few people who seem like potential friends. And now, I've met you guys." the edge of her perfect lips curled into a huge smile that stretched from ear to ear.  
"It's our pleasure. I was curious to what you were like anyway." Jared walked backwards in front of us.  
"Ok looney, watch where your walking." I instructed.  
He rolled his eyes at me and did what I said. He would have to learn to listen to me, soon I would be the Alpha male.  
"Oh!" Desire shouted, it echoed in the halls. "I almost forgot. Um, I have a message for you." she seemed excited.  
"Who from?" I wondered inquisitively.  
"She came by the house with her dad yesterday. I believe her name was Isabella. No, Bella sorry. Her dads name was Charlie. Does this ring a bell" she went on.  
I stiffened, and my heart stung.  
"What did she want?", my voice was angry and it startled her. I barley noticed we had stoped walking until I turned to face her.  
"She asked me if I knew you. Your Jacob _Black_ right?" she asked. I nodded and my fist clinched. "Well, she said to tell you that she misses you and that she really wished you'd call her." she explained.  
"Did she now?" I gritted my teeth.  
"Mhmm, she had this nice looking guy with her too. His name was Edward." she either had a good memory or she was just as attracted to his as any other girl who had ever met him. "He seemed really nice, very polite." My face was now redder the usual, she stoped talking when noticing. "Im sorry, am I upsetting you? Was she a girlfriend or something?" she asked, her voice meek.  
"No." I spat.  
"Well, she seemed fond of you." she continued.  
"Pah, yeah right." I found it humourous. Thank god I did because the laughter suppressed some of my anger, causing the need to shake to weaken. I turned around and began walking again, she was soon at my side along with the still fallowing Jared, Paul and Embry.  
We stayed in silence and before we knew it we were at her door  
"Well, thank you guys." she said with gratitude, looking between all the guys in my pack.  
"Don't mention it." I smiled again, hearing the boys answer with same response.  
"See you in 5th?" she asked me.  
"Sure will." I said cheerfully.  
"Bye Jacob." and with that she through her arms around me in a grateful hug. I was stunned, but soon found my courage to wrap my arms around her too. It felt good, a feeling I've missed in this last few months, but before I could get away with myself and set my head on hers she pulled away leaving the uncanny smell on my clothes.  
"It was nice meeting all of you, I hope to see you around." she said shaking each one of there hands.  
"Nice meeting you too." Embry grinned.  
Desiree turned one last time to smile wholeheartedly at me before taking off inside of her class room. I watched the spot where she once was, dazed.  
"Yeah, there most defiantly is something wrong with that girl." Paul chimed. I tensed, wondering what it was he was talking about.  
"Why's that?" I asked scared of his answer.  
"She likes you. Of all people." he rolled his eyes and I began to breath again.  
Wait, what? "She likes me?" I asked.  
"Duh!" the guys yelled synchronised.  
"Nah." I shook my head and seemingly blew it off, but inside a little spark of hope was lite as the boys and I made our way to our classrooms and wished each other a good day.  
My first four classes went by rather quick. Faster then I could have ever expected when looking forward to something. But before I knew it, it was lunch time.  
After getting our lunch, me and guys sat in the same place we have since freshman year. We were soon joined by a few of our other friends, Bobby and Nate. A conversation about summer was started and I made sure to stay out of it. Instead I let my eyes wonder around the room, searching for Desiree. She had to be around somewhere and it shouldn't be hard to spot her, the cafeteria was like our school, small.  
And then I spotted her, on the other side of that cafeteria sitting right next to Quil. It surprised me to see her there, was she just naturally drawn to werewolf boys? A slight streak of jealousy ran through my body as I watched her giggle and smile while chatting with my once friend.  
"Hey, the new chick's sitting with Quil." announced Jared.  
"She has a name you know." I informed him.  
"Desiree, my bad." he said with a cocky tone.  
"I have yet to meet her." said Nate, moving his brown shaggy hair from in front of his eyes. "Yeah, well don't even think about it cuz Jacob here has dibs on her." Paul's smile was mischievous and in that very moment I wanted to hit him.  
"Really? Hmm. We'll, hate to break it to you Jake, but your girlfriend seems to be getting awfully friendly with Quil."commented Nate, causing me to clinch my fist.  
"Shut up man. I have no claim on her. She can like who ever she wants." I clarified. As much as I'd like for it to be true, she wasn't mine.  
"Im going to get some chips."stated Bobby. "I'll come too." called out Nate. We nodded and they stood to leave.  
Once they were gone we had a mini pack meeting.  
"Do you think that could be why she smells that way?" Embry asked leaning in to whisper. "What?" I didn't know what he was getting at.  
"You know, she said she met the Cullen. Maybe some of the sent rubbed off on her or something. I mean, it wasn't strong, it was faint." he explained.  
"Could be." agreed Jared.  
"Yeah, but how would that explain the smell before she met him?" Paul questioned.  
"What if the Cullen is keeping an eye on her? Spying? Visiting her secretly?" Embry added. Anger was building up behind my eyes, there was no way I was allowing him to take her from me too. Not again. He has Bella, he will not have Desiree. I wouldn't let that happen.  
"What would be his reasoning?" Jared inquired.  
They all shrugged. I didn't have an answer either. And then a thought came to mind. What if last night, instead of being in bed were she should have been she was out in the night, having an affair with Edward Cullen? Would he honestly hurt Bella again?  
What was I talking about. He was a heartless leech, he had hurt her once before, of course he could do it again. But would Desiree go along with it? Knowing he was already in a relationship? No. As least I don't think so. But then again, vampires seem to have a way to lure people in. Oh no. Could this be?  
"Jacob?!" I heard Embry call my name. Just in time too, I was at the last point of rage before phasing.  
"You've got to learn to control your thoughts better Jacob, if your going to become the leader." Paul pointed out.  
"I know, I know. Its just, what if there is something is going on with her and that bloodsucker?" my voice was shaky.  
"I doubt that's the case, Jake." comforted Embry.  
"What else could it be?" asked Jared.  
"She could be. . one of them." the words slipped from Pauls mouth slowly and we all froze at the end of the phrase.  
"That's impossible. We would detect it. The smell would be full force." I explained.  
"But what if she is only half?" Paul went on.  
"Maybe her mother, or father was a vampire. We don't know." he explained  
"Vampire's can't reproduce dork, that can't be." Embry spoke mater-of-factly.  
"And she is related to the Clearwater's. There's no way." Jared added his input.  
"I don't know guys." I signed.  
"We'll continue this later with Sam." Paul wrapped up the conversation seeing Nate and Bobby making there way back to the table.  
"Later then." I whispered.  
After lunch came fifth period. The class I was most looking forward to. I blocked all problems temporarily from my mind as I walked through the door, eager to see her face. To my dismay she hadn't came in yet and I was forced to sit beside an empty seat.  
Minutes went by and I grew more and more nervous.  
_ She's here, I know she is here. She was at lunch, sitting next to Quil,_ I reminded myself. In that second a body made its way in through the door and an unmistakable smell entered the room.  
Desiree.  
Sure enough, when I looked up there she was with all her radiance, standing next to me, getting ready to claim her chair.  
"Good afternoon, Jacob." she chimed with a gleaming smile.  
"Afternoon." I nodded, sitting up in my chair.  
"How has your day been since this morning?" she asked.  
"Fine. Slow, but fine. Yours?"  
I found myself confused, wanting to scoot closer, but naturally moving away.  
"Eh, its been ok." she confessed, catching my eyes with her.  
Seconds of silence went by before she parted her lips to speak again, "Are you sure everything's ok, I mean, this morning you seemed upset." she looked up at me from her folder, placed on the desk.  
"Im sorry about that. Its just thing are tense between me and Bella." it was hard to frame her name and Desiree heard my struggle.  
"Oh, well I apologize.", she hung her head, obviously feeling guilty. "Mind telling me what happen?" she questioned, looking into my eyes.  
"Some other time, we'd run out of time here." I explained.  
"Saturday then? When you come over?" she smiled. I hadn't known she knew about that, I was hoping for a surprise.  
"Saturday it is." I grinned.  
Mr. Brynner was still fiddling with papers and lesson plans, so I decided it was my turn for the questioning.  
"So, you know Quil, uh?" I was curious. She sat up straight as though startled by my question.  
"You know him too?", he hadn't talked to her about us? Hmm. Odd.  
"Yeah, he used to be my best friend. Then things changed and we sorta grew apart." It wasn't a total lie.  
"Im sorry to hear that. He's a really sweet guy. Reminds me a lot of you."her smile was wholesome. I could feel the hotness hit my cheeks.  
"I wish things were the same between him and I. He's a great friend." I went on.  
"Well, maybe you two can patch things up. Im sure he'd like that." she moved her hair behind her shoulders, wafting that undescribable smell my way, causing my nose to cringe unconsciously.  
She saw and went to ask, "Do I smell to you?" but before I could answer Mr. Brynner started today's lesson.  
Again, I was saved. How would I have explained that to her, _"Well, yes. I don't know why, but you smell kinda like a bloodsucker."_ Im sure she'd think me insane.  
For the remainder of the period we were silent while Mr. Brynner lectured us over the reproductive tenancies of DNA chromosomes. I only heard every other word out of his aged mouth, but it was enough to have me ace the pop quiz toward the end of the period.  
"How do you think you did?" Desire asked after handing in her paper and taking a seat on her desk.  
"Not bad. Pretty easy." I said leaning back in my chair, putting my hands behind my head like a smart-ass.  
"Good." she smiled.  
"And you?" I questioned.  
"Eh, it wasn't bad."  
I nodded.  
We had five minutes till the bell, and I needed to come up with something to keep her from re-asking the smell question.  
"So, hows Sue?" I asked, fidgeting with the paper that was tucked in my desk.  
"She is fine. She is applying for a job at the Newton Sporting Good's store. She doesn't like stay at home all the time. She gets lonely when Im at school. And with all that free time on her hands her mind tends to slip and think about Uncle Harry." her expression was melancholy. "At first I thought it was a money issue. But then I offered to get a job and she refused. That's when we made a compromise."  
I looked up at her confused.  
"We figured that she wouldn't be lonely if I started working there too. We go in for an interview Thursday. I've already talked to that Newton kid. He said he had some positions open since Bella quite a few weeks ago."she explained.  
"Bella quite?" I asked.  
"Yeah, told Mike she has no time for a job with college classes and what not."  
Yeah, didn't have enough time because of Edward was more like it.  
"Oh, I see." I said.  
"Will you come visit me at work sometime, Jacob?" she asked, her voice soft and sweet.  
"I sure will. Every chance I get." I smiled.  
"You know, its weird." her eyes wondered away from my face.  
"What is?"  
"Well, I've only known you for, what? A day and a half? And I feel like I have some kind of connection with you. Like I can tell you anything." she went on.  
"You can." I reassured her.  
She grinned wide.  
"I like you Jacob Black." She said rubbing the top of my head with her hand, playfully. "And I like you Desire Clearwater." I pushed her side slightly.  
I did like her. More then I should. I felt something with her that I never did with Bella. And it was pleasant.  
She wasn't a horrid fifthly bloodsucker. She was a harmless, beautiful Desire, and I loved her. Whoa. Did I just say love? That couldn't be right, I barely knew her.  
As I opened my mouth to say something I would most likely regret the bell rang and she smiled at me once more before leaving the room.  
I took my time, copying the sight of her face into my brain for later day dream use. I stepped out of the class and into the stampede that took over the hallway. I searched the halls for members of my pack but didn't find them, I couldn't blame them for not wanting to stand in the middle of this mess to hear something they could hear later on a phone where privacy wasn't and issue. I quietly made my way to my last class of the day, spending that hour and a half period physically there, but mentally with Desiree.


	5. Confrontation with an Officer

_Hi again!_

_Thanks for r&r-ing. I really appreciated it. From what I read, so far so good, right? Sorry the format is weird. messes what I have perfectly done on Wordperfect / I hope you enjoy it anyway. Keep the love coming. Again, I do NOT own Twilight. Unfortunately._

* * *

Chapter 5: Confrontation with an Officer

Not but ten minutes after the dismal bell rang I was in the living room of my home, set on the couch taking of my shoes. They were the last pair I owned, so I figured I'd keep them off as much as possible, just in case.  
"Hey dad!" I yelled to him in his room.  
"Welcome home Jacob."he yelled back.  
"I'll be right there, Im trying to dust this room. It's horrible." he explained.  
"No rush dad." There wasn't a lot to tell him anyway, unless he had something to tell me. Just then I heard someone pull up in the drive way. I turned quickly to look out the window behind me. Chief Swans police cruiser now set in our driveway.  
A growl erupted within me, but I fought to hold the anger back. It wasn't Charlie who betrayed me.  
"Dad, Charlie's here!" I said loud enough for him to hear.  
"Get the door for me, would you son?"  
Ugh, I didn't want to, but my dad does everything in the world for me, so I did.  
"Well hello Jacob."Charlie greeted me as I swung open the door.  
"Hello Charlie. Please, come in." I opened the screen for him and held the wooden door behind me open.  
"Thank you son." he bowed his head in gratitude.  
I always liked Charlie. I've known him all my life. When I was little my dad told me he was even in the waiting room of the hospital when my mom when into labour. He was like my second father. He even watched me when my dad was taking care of funeral arrangement after my mom passed away. He was a good man, but how in the hell did he conceive such a selfish, disloyal daughter? What would he do if he knew that his sweet little Bella was really a leech lover? Sometimes, I wish I could just tell him. But I remember how he acted when my father tried to warn him before and inform him of our true legends. He ignored him and became angry. That was the last thing I needed, to be on a police officers bad side. Sigh.  
Charlie took my place on the couch and I offered him a drink.  
"A beer would be nice." he smiled.  
I saw Bella in him a lot more now, more then I wanted to.  
"Off duty, right sir?" I joked.  
"Yes, thank god. It's been a long day." he rubbed his arm over his forehead, tiredly.  
"One beer, coming right up. Oh, and dad will be out momentarily."I informed him before I leaving the room.  
In the kitchen I opened the fridge and took out two ice cold Amber Bock's, Charlie and dad's favorite.  
Before closing the door I got out a cold cut slice of ham and shoved it in my mouth. I was again, hungry.  
I made my way back into the living room where there was still no sign of Billy. I handed Charlie the cool beverage and set the other bottle down on the coaster on the coffee table for my father.  
Charlie thanked me.  
"Sure, sure." I grinned.  
Charlie began to shift in his seat and I could tell he was about to start a conversation. Knowing it would more then likely deal with Bella I opened my mouth to speak first.  
"I don't know what is taking that man so long, let me go check on him." before I could even take one step Charlie interrupted my movement.  
"Sit down son." he instructed._  
Here it comes,_ I thought.  
I did as the officer said and took a seat on the couch next to him. He moved to face me and looked me square in the eyes. "Now, I know you and Bella aren't the best of friends right now, but would you mind telling me what's going on?"he asked. I turned my face away from his line of view, showing him this was something I would rather not talk about. "Please Jacob, you guys were such great friends there for awhile. What changed that?" he said the same thing again, only wording it differently. "Well," I began, I was trying to edit out the parts that he didn't need to hear, but so much of that stuff was involved, it was hard. Before I could catch myself, rage took over and unhappy things spilled from me mouth, "Your daughter used me." I said, internally calming myself.  
This wasn't a good idea. One wrong word, anything to set me off could send me out of control and I'd have a dead Charlie on my hands.  
"How so?" he said softly, calmer then I had expected.  
"The minute Edward was out of her life she came to me. The second he was back, she dropped me and went crawling back to that. . .guy."I breathed in deep.  
_Breath Jacob, breath_, I said to myself.  
"Thought so," Charlie sighed.  
Moisture clouded my visions and I brushed my hand over my eyes, noticing the tears I realized I had started crying.  
_ Damn it,_ I thought.  
"I don't get it." -Charlie spoke- "She was so happy with you. You made her whole again. You picked up all the piece that that boy left. You were good to her." he explained.  
What did I say to that? I stayed quiet, not knowing how to reply.  
"I've tried my hardest to keep her away from that boy. I've grounded her to the next millennia, I've told her time and time again not to go over his house and to just stay away from him. But, she loves him."  
That last part hurt to hear and I fought to hide the cringe my body made.  
"He's broke her heart once, he is bound to do it again." he went on.  
"I agree sir." I finally spoke, my voice was shaky.  
"Im going to have a talk with her, see if I cant have her come here with me next time."  
My eyes shot open wide. "No!" I called out in anger.  
"Why not? It'll give you guys a chance to mend things. Get her away from that boy for more then two seconds." he elaborated.  
"What's done is done sir, she has chosen what she wants. There is no way of changing her mind." I explained.  
"She's only eighteen Jacob, her mind will change and Edward will be nothing but a memory." he said.  
_Highly unlikely, he'll be around for forever,_ I thought.  
"We'll see I guess." he finished, right as Billy entered the room.  
_How convenient_, I thought. That's when it dawned on me. This was my fathers doing. To call Charlie over so he could talk to me about Bella, try and patch things up so maybe I'd cheer up. Wrong move dad. I clinched my fist and shot a death glare at my father before standing and walking to my room, slamming the door behind me.  
Once in my room I laid down on my bed, eyes focussed on the ceiling. I was so angry, I could feel the yearn for change concur my body but my mind was becoming strong enough to control it.  
Through the rage that ran though my being I felt a hint of pride in myself, for being able to stop the change from occurring. At least for now. Maybe I was becoming even stronger then Sam. But then again, maybe not. Possibly stronger then he was at my age, but not stronger then him now. After the accident with Emily, Sam struggled with himself until he got the power to cease the transformation, even in the middle of it. It scared me to think that I could hurt poor Desiree so easily. One wrong move and she would be gone in a second. That's what made me an animal. A killing machine. Im sure she'd see it that way if I told her.  
Bella hadn't tho, but she had already come accustom to dating vampires at that point. I couldn't tell Desiree, as much as I wanted to. I had shared my secret wrongfully once, I will not do it again.  
As I shut my eyes, trying to forget about the world around me I heard my father and Charlie chatter about the problem between me and Bella.  
"Well, we tried. Maybe it's for the best." said Billy.  
"No, we are going to make this work. Edward is all wrong for Bella, she needs to see that. I don't trust him with her. And if Jacob comes back into the picture, maybe it will be easier to persuade her to see it." Charlie explained.  
"I don't want my son hurt again. I will not see him torn apart by your daughter again. He's finally starting to become himself again. There is a new girl in his life. And I think she's good for him." Billy went on.  
I smiled at the mention of Desiree. The vision of her bright smile appeared in my mind and I clutched my pillow, wishing it were her that laid nest to me.  
"Bella misses Jacob." I heard Charlie continue.  
I sat up when comprehending the sentence.  
"She talks of missing him all the time when Edwards not around. I fear she thinks it'll make Edward jealous. She has tried calling many times, and Jacob doesn't answer. My daughter hurting Jacob? Is sounds more like Jacobs hurting my daughter." Charlie's voice was angry now, and I caught myself shaking with fury.  
I'd never hurt Bella. Never have, never will. As much as she has hurt me, I could do nothing as wrong to her. I'd never pick a bloodsucker over her, I'd never betray her or tell people her secrets. I wouldn't stoop to her level. I couldn't use her as she used me.  
"I think it's time for you to leave." said my father from the living room.  
"Aright, but this isn't over. Things will be worked out." Charlie promised my dad.  
"Sure, sure." my father sigh.  
And with that I heard the front door shut and Charlie's car leave our driveway.  
Seconds later a knock was at my door.  
"Jacob?" my dad called out to me sadly.  
I unclinched my fist and eyes, looking down to see the blood that was starting to show from the slits my finger nails made in my palm.  
"What?" I answered, my voices cracking.   
"Im sorry son. I thought it might be for the best." he said from outside my door.  
"Well, it wasn't. I want no part of her." I reassured him.  
"Alright son, but if you ever change your mind, let me know and we'll try to work this out, okay?" He questioned solemnly.  
"Sure, sure." my voice was husky.  
My father rolled his chair away, back down the hall, "Choose a leach over my son, pah." I heard him say. I cracked a smile at his statement and went back to laying where I was.  
Tomorrow was Friday. The day before Saturday. The last day of school before I would have a private visit with Desiree at her home. I was excited with anticipation and I began to feel strange things happen within my stomach. It was the butterfly feeling. The feeling I had around Bella so many times before. But these feelings were more amplified, like the feelings I had when I first met Bella on the beach oh so long ago. These where the feelings I missed. The normal feelings, the ones that made me realize how human I still was. I was only part monster, and at that moment, I realized I'd have to learn to control the beast with in. I'd learn how to cease the change so easily and stop the anger from taking over my entire core. I would do this for not only myself, but for Desiree. To keep her from a tragic fate, to keep her safe ...from me.  
I shook the vision of me destroying her and her beauty from my mind and stood to disrobe my body. I made the change quick and jumped out of my open window and into the forest, heading to Sam's house to begin the nights hunt. 


	6. A Day Without Night

_Warning, _

_this is a long chapter. I don't know why, but it is. My fingers took me kinda far with this chapter, I guess. Oh and two words: Poor Billy. That is all. Still don't own Twilight. Enjoy. . _

* * *

Chapter 6: A Day Without Night

I woke the next morning to an unusual bright light shining in through my blinds. It was sunny today. That was unusual.  
I wiped the edge of my mouth, clearing the drool from my face. Last nights hunt was as the majority in the past. The last time anything exciting happened was when that bloodsucker Laurent decided to go after Bella in the woods. And that was forever ago. Me and the boys ended up having to chase animals in the forest for the sheer fun of it.  
After getting dressed and ready I ate my breakfast and headed to school. The day went by slow. The first three periods feeling like they had taken forever and a day.  
Finally lunch rolled around and I was excited to see Desiree's face. After grabbing a trey of food I set down at my usually seat and directed my attention to the spot where Desiree set yesterday. There was no sigh of her. Quil was there, but she wasn't.  
Quil's eyes met mine and his soft expression turned hateful. I smiled polity and went for a wave, he moved his arm, only to flip me off. There goes fixing that friendship. Then again, he'd have to forgive me sooner or later if he was to be part of the pack.  
Lunch went by fast and 5th period was upon me. I entered the room expecting Desiree to be there, but to my disappointment she wasn't. I sat at my chair and watched the door carefully, waiting for the minute her, her luscious locks and fabulous beauty would walk through that door.  
Just then, the bell rang and my hopes where dashed. The class was so boring with out her here. Nothing to keep my mind from boredom. No sudden panic of my pulse every time she decided to move. No twitch of my noise every time the sent of her was blown in my direction. Just Mr. Brynner and his boring lectures and notes.  
The bell rang loud and awoke me from the sleep I didn't know I was in. I looked up at the clock to see that I had slept through the entire class. Beginning to end. I yawned and went to stretch my hands toward the sky, only to get stoped my something hard against my balled up fist.  
"Ugh." I heard the man groan.  
I cringed before opening my eyes to see Mr. Brynner standing to the side of me. My fist at his chest.  
"Im so sorry sir." I apologized, my voice higher then usual.  
"Jacob, how much sleep did you get last night, son?" he asked, his voice stern.  
"Not much sir." I confessed.  
"Then I'd like to see you get more so you don't make up for the loss during my class. Understand?" his eyes were an icky color brown.  
"Yes sir." I agreed.  
"This is your warning. Next is a detention and do you really want to start your year off on a bad foot?" he asked.  
"No sir."  
If I where in wolf form my tail would be between my legs and my ears back. I felt so foolish taking orders from a man like this. Like a little puppy dog getting his face shoved in his own waste as punishment, when I could snap him in half in seconds and be gone before anyone had the chance to notice. But I took it like the man I was, not a beast.   
He walked back to his desk and I hurried for my things, jetting out the door and to my next class as fast as I could before the bell rang.  
The class went by as slow as all the others. Every time I looked at the clock it seemed that the time hadn't even changed. I found myself on the end of my seat, waiting for the bell to end the long drug out day. It didn't help that I had promised myself that the minute I got home I would call Desiree and see if she was ok. And if she wasn't, I'd drive down to her house and bring her whatever she needed. That's what friends did, right?  
What seemed like years later the final bell rang and I was out of the school before you could say "anxious werewolf". I was in such a hurry I forgot to meet the boys for talks before departing from the parking lot. Oh well, if there was anything important I'm sure they would inform me of it later.  
Speeding down the streets to get home, I pulled in the driveway and made it into the house in seconds time. Not finding my dad right away I went to the phone and picked it up. The dial tone was intimidating. For the first time ever I was nervous about calling the Clearwater house, knowing it would most likely be Desiree who picked up.  
I set the phone back on the cradled and stared at it, debating wether to call now or what.  
_Call now_, I told myself.  
_No, its to soon, she'll think you desperate,_ I spoke again.  
"Ah, what the hell", I said out loud grabbing the phone and dialing her number fast like lightning.  
Within two rings Sue picked up.  
"Hello?" she answered.  
"Hello Mrs. Clearwater, is Desire around?" I asked, hoping to myself that she was waiting beside the phone waiting to hear my voice as well.  
"Actually, she isn't home from school yet, Jacob. Can I take a message?" I could hear the smile in her voice.  
_At school? But she wasn't at school. I better not incriminate her_, I thought.  
"Ah no, that's ok. Just tell her I called and have her get back to me when she gets in."I said, thinking about the possibilities of where she could be.  
"Consider it done." she assured me.  
"Thanks Mrs. Clearwater, good bye."  
"Bye son." and with that we hung up.  
I put the phone back where it belonged and went back to the living room to plop back down on the couch to gather my thoughts. I cupped my hands over my face and breathed in deep, wondering where in the hell she was.  
" How was your day son?" my fathers voice was forth coming from the hallway.  
"Slow, very slow. Yours?"  
"Boring, very boring. The usual." he replied.  
"Im sorry dad, you must be very lonely when Im gone."I realized what this could be doing to my father. Being alone the way he was all the time.  
"Yeah, It seems Im losing everything I have son." his voice grew sad.  
"First your mother, then Harry, now Charlie, and soon it will be you." I looked at him confused. "Not that you here a lot anyway." he forced a smile.  
"What do you mean dad?" I asked inquisitively.  
"Well son, soon that fire haired vampire will be back for Bella and you'll spend all your time on the hunt for her. And then once she is done a way with you will find yourself a nice girl, settle down and be out of my life forever. You'll be married with a family and you no longer need me. You life will be devoted to your wife, kids, and the pack." he explained.  
"I'll never leave you alone father. You know that." I told him.  
"What, are you gunna move me in your home with your wife?" he laughed half heartedly. "Im not leaving the Rez. The farthest I'll move is ten minutes. Me and my family will visit you every day dad." I said.  
"What about college son? The nearest college is in Seattle, that's hours away from here." he went on.  
"I'm not going to college dad." I broke the news to him. This was something I'd come to terms with. I couldn't go to college, even if I wanted to. I as a werewolf, its what I was destined for. There would be no way of dealing with that and college. I'd have to live the remainder of my life here, on the Rez with the pack. Unlike my sisters who grew up and moved away, luckily they were not cursed with what I am. Only males had this responsibility, of course there were legends of female wolves, but that was decades ago. Plus, I was glad to know my sisters would live a normal life, it was a relief to know that they would never have to hide what they were, never have to feel the pain of the transformation or grow until your body ached.  
"Son." my dad began.  
"Dad, there's no way. I've made my decision and Im sticking with it."  
He nodded, obviously understanding where I was coming from.  
"You know what I wish, Jacob?" his forehead crinkled more then ususal, in sadness. Something I didn't see often. The last time I'd seen this face was just after Harry died.  
"What's that dad?" I asked.  
"I wish that I was young again. That I could go out on the hunt with you boys every night. That I would feel the wind in my face and the adrenaline through my veins. The rush you get when you change and become the spirt inside you." he closed his eyes, reminiscing about the days when he was my age.  
"Harry and I had a blast." he chuckled.  
The way my father put the feelings made what we were sound so normal, so beautiful. And for the first time I was proud of what I was. I smiled at my father.  
"You know what else I miss son?" he continued.  
"What?"  
His face was sad again. "Your mother." he said, putting a frown on my face.  
"She was so beautiful and lovely. So gorgeous and strong. She would be proud of you, Jacob. And Im sure she is." he looked up to the sky.  
How could she be proud of me? I was a wolf, a killer. I had killed before and I would kill again.  
At that moment I realized that I would never meet my mother in heaven when it was my time to go. Werewolves couldn't go to heaven. They were damned for eternity for what they were. That meant my dad was going to hell as well. I shook my head.  
"I see a lot of her in you. In your eyes. You look so much like her when you smile. Such a handsome young man." Billy commented. I could feel a smile and a blush take over my face. Silence took over the house as I tired to divert my mind from the sadness, whipping the streaming tears from my face at the remembrance of my mother.  
I was starting to forget what she looked like, what she sounded like and what her love felt like. She was starting to slip from my mind and memories and it hurt to think that one day I wouldn't remember her at all. I couldn't think of how she smelt, or the taste of her famous muffins. I had pushed her out so many times that it was becoming permanent.   
In the middle of my thought my father turned the television on.  
"Im sorry dad." I spoke over the voices from the tv.  
"What for son?" he asked.  
"For ruining your friendship with Charlie." I explained.  
"Oh Jake, you didn't ruin anything. Bella did. No need to worry. It wasn't your fault. I should have stuck to my instincts and made you stay away from her like I originally thought." he shook his head at himself.  
"What?" I brought my thick eyebrows together.  
"As soon as I knew she was with that Cullen boy I should have made sure you stayed away. You would have be so much better off." he described.  
I shook my head in agreement.  
The talking finally ceased for good as my father became intrigued by the football game that was now on the televison.  
Before I knew it an hour had passed and the sun had went down. Still no sign of Desiree. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. I wanted so badly to call her again, but the smarter half, more reasonably part of my mind told me I shouldn't. I became so antsy that I almost stood to pace or retrieve some sort of rope to confine me to my chair.  
Right in the middle of my search for something to keep me preoccupied the phone rang. I jumped to my seat and made it to the phone in seconds. I picked up on the seconds ring.  
"Hello." my voice was more eager then I wanted it to be.  
"Jacob?" I heard Embry's voice respond.  
I sighed and said hello.  
"How come you didn't wait for us after school today?" he asked, his tone guarded.  
"Um, I had a headache and I just wanted to get home." at least that last part was true.  
"Oh. Well, we were worried that you ditched us for that Desiree girl or something." he explained.  
"No, she wasn't even at school today, man." I told him.  
"Ah, well. How was your day?" he went on.  
"Not bad. Just tired. Dude, I feel asleep in Mr.Brynner's class!"I exclaimed.  
"Seriously! Did he smoke your ass for it?" he was interested.  
"Nah, he gave me a warning and let me go. But get this, I even bunched the guy in the chest while I was yawning."  
We laughed at my actions.  
Just as Embry went to speak again there was a call on my other line.  
"Hold that thought Em, I've got a beep." I said before pressing the bright orange flash button, hoping to god it was Desiree.  
"Hello?" my voice was a little less expecting this time.  
"Hi Jacob!" Desire's soft voice cooed from the other end.  
My heart immediately began to race and my pulse quickened. I began to shake, but not from anger, from nervousness.  
"Jacob?" she questioned after moments of silence from my end.  
"Oh, sorry. Got distracted. Hello." I shook myself from my daze.  
"Are you busy? Would you like me to let you go?" she asked in the angelic voice she was born with.  
"No, no! I've actually been waiting for your call." Ah nuts! Desperate, that sounded so desperate. I hit myself in the head for that one.  
"Really? Well, sorry to keep you waiting, I was just. . out." she hesitated.  
"Yeah, I know. Out of school as well. Skipper." I joked.  
"Speaking of that, thanks for not telling Aunt Sue. She would have had a cow." she thanked me.  
"No problem. My pleasure. But as a reward for my good deed, can I know where you were?" I asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.  
"Well, I skipped school and went for a walk." she explained.  
"A walk hu? Sounds fun." I said sarcastically.  
"Do you do that offten?" I was curious.  
"Eh, everyone once in a while. When the weathers nice. I figure pretty days like today are few and far between here, might as well take advantage of them, right?" she asked.  
"Guess so. Hey, maybe next time I could come with?" I wasn't expecting a rejection.  
"No!" she almost yelled.  
"Why not?"I asked, taken aback by her reaction.  
"Because, I." She stumbled for words. Was I coming on to strong? Was everything I thought she felt a lie? Was I going about this the wrong way? "I..I use that time to think. To be alone. To get away." she elaborated. "It's not that I don't like you, Jacob. It's just, I like to be by myself during that time, to gather thoughts and stuff. It's nothing personal." she went on.  
That helped my ego some.  
"Alright, I understand." I assured her.  
"But I wasn't alone today." she continued.  
"What? Why?" I questioned, wondering why she'd take a friend with her if it was supposed to be alone time.  
"Well, this morning I left for school, so Aunt Sue thinks, and went to walk amount the forest. While on my little outing I noticed a trail. I followed it and the foot steps that had been there for lord knows how long. It led me to this meadow far from the road. It was gorgeous, especially today. So green, so clear and crip, so beautiful." She said, describing Bella's meadow.  
"Was it off the road that leads back to my house?" I asked.  
"Mmmm, mhmm!" she thought and then answered.  
"I've been there, with Bella." I told.  
"Ah, so that's how Edward knew about it." she said calmly.  
"Edward!?" I asked, panic in my voice.  
"Yeah, we was laying down in the grass toward the middle of the meadow. Shirtless and as pale as snow." she illustrated.  
Did she not notice the glittering? Vampires glow in the sun, so the legend goes. Do she not see that? Was she to blinded by his beauty? Or did he persuade her to keep her mouth shut?  
"So you guys hung out?"I asked, holding back the jealousy.  
"Yeah, pretty much all day. As a matter of fact I just got home when I called you."  
I clinched my fist re-digging into the cuts I had made earlier, that had already healed.  
"Bella had classes all day today and he enjoys the sun as well." she went on.  
"I see. What did you guys talk about?" I questioned, becoming nosier then I wanted to be. "Well, you. Bella, past experiences he's had. Trips to Italy, dealing with Bella's dad and him wanting to keep her away from him. That's so sad. Why come between a love like that?" she wondered.  
"Yeah, well he isn't as great as you think." I informed her.  
"Ah yes, he did mention that you and him where on bad terms. You guys really don't get along, hu?" she inquired.  
"Not. at. all." I said one syllable at a time.  
"I don't see why. You're both great guys. I think you'd like eachother." she commented. "No." was all I said.  
"Oh, it's the Bella thing, right?"she said solemnly.  
"No. This has nothing to do with her." I snapped.  
"Sorry." she apologized soundly.  
"Did you noticed anything odd about Edward today?" I interrogated.  
"No. Not really. Why?" she asked.  
There had to be something she noticed.  
"Nothing. Never mind." I stopped the subject.   
"Well .." she started to speak. "I did notice that his skin was incredibly soft." she spilt.  
"He touched you!?" I yelled with rage.  
"Calm down Jacob, he only wanted to see my bracelet more clearly." she told me.  
Great, now he was touching her, what next.  
"You know, he told me that you might become possessive." her voice was rough.  
"Im not being possessive, I just don't like him touching you." I explained.  
"I don't like who he is, what he stands for, him. . at all." I went on.  
"Sorry Jacob. We were only being friendly." her voice was smooth again.  
"I know." I sighed. Sooner or later it would get to friendly.  
"Bella finds out, she'll freak." I said calmer now.  
"She trusts him." she said simply.  
_A little to much,_ I said to myself.   
The phone went dead, neither of us knowing what to say next. Finally she spoke.  
"So how was your day Jacob?" she inquired, switching the subject.  
"Perfect." I lied.  
"Oh. What did we do in Biology?" she asked.  
"I don't know. I fell asleep." I said, my voice unemotional.  
"Its cuz I wasn't there wasn't it?" she said, a smile apparent in her voice.  
"Yeah, right." I wasn't going to show her that I was happy when I wasn't.  
"Oh." was how she replied. "Well, I'll let you go then. See you tomorrow around noon?"she questioned.  
"Sure, sure." I said, no change in my tone.  
"Night Jacob." her voice was anything but perky now, and it was my fault.  
"Night." and I hung up.  
Right as I did the phone rang again, I picked it up fast, praying it was yet again Desiree. "Look, Im sorry it's just the Edward things got me all worked up. I didn't mean to take it out on you, you don't hate me do you?" It all rushed out of my mouth.  
"No, but I probably should." said Embry's slightly angry voice. I had totally forgotten he was on my other line.  
"Im so sorry Embry. It was Desiree and Im afraid she's getting to involved with Edward. We started talking and I just sorta forgot. Im so sorry man." I apologize.  
"Oh, its ok Jacob. I understand that she is more important then me. More important then pack. But just remember that when she is gone and has forgotten all about you, when she is with Edward and your alone, that I'm the one you'll be coming to. And when that day comes, Im going to laugh in your face. Your life is this tribe and your turning your back on it for another bloodsucker lover. Im disappointed in you Jake. I thought you learned your lesson. Bro's before hoes Jacob. Remember that. See you tonight man." and he hung up.  
My mouth was to the floor, not expecting his rant. Embry was always the one to listen before jumping into something. But tonight, he did other wise. I was tempted to call him back, but I was to tired to fight. I slammed the phone down on to the receiver and walked past the living room straight to my room, slamming the door, yet again, behind me. I climbed in my bed and under the covers, laying in the fetal position. Nothing had gone right today. Tears of anger and pain ran down my face. I knew then that I would not be hunting tonight.


	7. Anticipation

_Ok, _

_Since last chapter was so lengthy I decided to cut you all a break. This one is sorta small, but it's worth the time to read it, I think. Again, still don't own any of the awesome Twilight characters. Enjoy. . r&r please. _

* * *

Chapter 7: Anticipation

The muffled sound of a bird singing outside my window shook me conscience from my deep sleep. My eyes stayed shut, not wanting to be greeted by the light of day. Last night was the first night in months that I had gotten a full nights sleep. It felt amazing, but at the same time guilt full, knowing that I had left the pack on there own to hunt.  
I tossed in my bed causing my stiff joints and bones to crack and loosen. My body wasn't used to such rest and I'm sure it would take a certain amount of time to adjust.  
I looked at the red faced lite clock for the time. Expecting to see a number in the single digits I quickly noticed it was 11:00. I would need to be at Desires's house in an hour, leaving my home in a half in hour to arrive there on time.  
Why hadn't Billy woke me? I whipped the sleep from my eyes and sat up in my bed. I looked down at my bare chest, rubbing my sore stomach muscles. I don't remember taking off my shirt last night. I must have done in unconsciously when my body temperature become unbearable under the warm sheets.  
I ran my fingers through my hair, recapping the previous nights phone conversations in my mind. As it stands I have both Embry and Desiree unhappy with me. Today's visit with her and her aunt should be a little awkward if she does not forgive me.  
I figure that today will be the day that I straight out ask her what she thinks of the Cullen boy, so that all my doubts and fears are either added to or destroyed completely.  
I stood from my bed and walked out of my room and into the hallway, making my way to the kitchen. My dad sat there at the table sipping his black coffee and reading the local Forks news paper.  
"Morning son." he said, still concentrating on the paper.  
"Why didn't you wake me dad? We have to leave in thirty minutes." I said, irretatedly.  
"To go where?" he asked, looking confused. Had he forgotten? Or was the visit cancelled without my knowledge.  
"The Clearwater's." I clarified.  
"Oh! Yes. That's right. It slipped my mind." he sipped his cup of joe and folded the paper, setting it on our white table.  
"Have your breakfast, get ready and we'll leave as soon as your finished." he explained, rolling out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
I went to the fridge and opened it, looking at the pounds of meat and dairy layering the top shelf. Under sat a box of Dr.Pepper for me and Sprit for my father. I shifted through the packs of bacon to reach for the carton of milk. I was too eager to be at Desiree's to eat the large meal I should.  
I took the milk and set it on the dinning table, then moving to the cupboard over the counter to retrieve a box of Captain Crunch. Taking a bowl from the next cabinet over I went back to the table and set down, poring the cereal in first and then an equal amount of milk. I don't even know why we owned cereal anymore. No one in this house eats it. Just meat and vegetables mostly. I guess it's to look like every other family to anyone who ever came in and checked our food selection. Forgetting a spoon I stood and got it from a near by drawer. Back at the table I began to eat the not so appetising stale cereal. It must have been in that cabinet since before my coming of werewolfism. That was the last time I ever ate cereal, when I was more human then beast. I continued eating my tasteless breakfast until the bowl was completely empty. I discarded my dishes and walked past the front room and into my living quarters.  
"Jacob." my dad called out to me, half way down the hall.  
"Yeah dad?" I answered.  
"Did you eat a decent meal?" he asked, sounding concerned.  
"Sure, sure." I said back, lying.  
"Are you lying to me son?" I walked back down the hallway to meet his face with mine.  
"I ate some cereal, Im not all that hungry." I lied again.  
"Jake, you know your supposed to eat a hardy meal every few hours. You are going to be starved soon. You need to keep up your strength and energy and I don't know if Sue will have us for dinner. It might be hours til your next meal. We don't need you losing control and having that niece of hers for dinner." he detailed.  
I was stunned at his bluntness, knowing he was most likely joking, I still didn't appreciate it. If there was a chance it could happen, I wouldn't take it.  
"Alright dad, I'll heat something up and eat it on the way." I promised.  
"That a boy. Now hurry it up."  
I went to my room and quickly opened the drawer to my dresser. Clothes were getting scarce and I had yet to recover from the loss. I grabbed the only other pair of jeans I owned anymore and a grey t-shirt. I slid both on my body and ran to the bathroom. There, at a speed that would out do a vampire, I brushed my teeth and combed my hair.  
When finished I headed back to the kitchen where I cooked four strips of bacon in the mircrowave. That wouldn't be nearly enough to fulfill my appetite but it would subdue my hunger for a little while. I stuffed the strips into my mouth and met my father by the door.  
"Did you eat?" his eyebrow was raised in suspicion.  
I was still chewing, so I only shook my head.  
"Alright then, lets go." he said, opening the front door, letting the cool air in through the screen.  
Before I knew it, we were in my car and off to Desiree's.  



	8. Worth the Wait

_Alright so,_

_for whatever reason, this chapter decided to freak on me. So, it's in a totally different setup. I apologize for that. I hope you still enjoy it. Next chapter should be longer. And, Stephenie Meyer still refuses to give me the rights, so the characters remain to be not mine. Enjoy. . . _

* * *

Chapter 8: Worth the Wait

Finally, here I was. The Clearwater's driveway. My dad in the passenger seat, me anxious to see the face I've missed. A day and a few hours felt like years without her beauty. The minute I stepped out of the car she was in the door frame of the brick house, smiling, wearing a mid thigh length denim skirt, showing off her killer pale legs and a black lace speggehtti strap shirt and black sandals.

She came out from behind the storm door and bolted down the steps until she stood and the passenger side door. "Hello Mr. Black, lovely to meet you." I heard her say. I knelt down to see her through the window of my car, extending her hand out for my father to shake. My dads eyes shifted from her hand to her face, his nostrils slightly turned up. He must have smelt that odd scent as well. "Please, call me Billy." he hesitated, forcing a smile and taking her hand in his. "Here, let me help you." she said lifting her eyes to look at me. She pointed to the back, questioning where my fathers wheelchair was located. I nodded and met her at the back of my Rabbit. "Feeling better today?" she asked, hopefully. "Much." I smiled. I now knew she had put last nights events behind her. I grabbed the wheelchair from the trunk and set in on the ground. Willingly, Desire unfolded it and wheeled to where my dad still sat. I fallowed her and stood behind the chair, waiting to assist my father. "Here you are sir." she said politely. "Thanks my dear. You are as nice as my son pray tolled." his grin was genuine. They both looked at me with smiles, Desire with a slight pink to her cheeks. I simpered and went to my father to get him in the chair safely.

Once in the house I could smell Desiree's sent over power every room. You wouldn't know Sue lived here if you were new to this town. My dad twitched his nose and ran the back of his hand under it many times as to shake the smell way. I bared with it, knowing it was the smell of Desiree. "Well, hello Jacob!" Sue's cheerful voice welcomed me in. "How have you been sweety?" she asked, embracing me. "Just fine and yourself?" I questioned back, letting her body drift away from mine. "Oh you know. With Harry gone, it's been lonely. Thank goodness for Desire here, or I don't know what I'd do." she smiled wide at the gorgeous girl next to her, wrapping her arms around her frail looking shoulders. "Now, can I offer you gentlemen something to drink?" Sue asked. "I'll take coffee if you've got it." answered my dad. I wasn't thirsty, but hungry. "I'm fine thanks." I grinned. "Alright then, let me get you that coffee."Sue said turning toward the kitchen. "I'll get it Aunty, you sit down and visit with Billy."Desire said, patting her family member on the shoulder. "Jacob, why don't you come with me?"Desire prompted. "Sure, sure." I smiled, fallowing her closely. "She sure does like your boy, Billy." I heard Sue comment from the kitchen. "As Jacob does her, Sue. Good match, them two." I heard him answer. I smirked and continued on into the cooking area.

"You scared me last night, Jake. Was everything ok?" I was startled at her choice of name. I had never heard her call me Jake before. "It was nothing. But, could you please call me Jacob? I prefer it." I asked. "Do you? I do too. Kinda glad you said that." she said, retrieving a cup from the cupboard. Her house was modeled a lot like mine and many of the other houses this size on this side of LaPush. I shook my head. "But I highly doubt it was nothing. Were you jealous of something?" it was like she knew exactly how I felt and just wanted to hear me confess it. "I wasn't jealous. It's just. . the Cullen's, especially Edward, are bad news. I don't want to see you hurt is all." I explained half of my reasoning. "I see, and what are so bad about the Cullen's?" she questioned. I couldn't tell her they were vampires, so I'd have to make something up. "A lot of the crime reported in Forks has been know to be link to them and their family somehow. They have never been able to be proven guilty, but the whole town knows that they are up to something." the story flowed from my mouth like a child's bed time tale. "Oh, I see." she poured the coffee into the cup.

"Cream? Sugar?" she asks, turning the conversation to my fathers beverage. "One sugar, no cream." I tell her, knowing all to well how my dad loves his coffee. "Your dad's friends with Bella's father, is he not?" she inquired, going back to our previous subject. "Yes, good friends actually." I say, watching her stir the dark liquid with a silver spoon. "Isn't Bella's dad a cop?" she dug deeper. "Chief Swan, yes." I continue to answer. "Then why does he allow Bella to go out with him?" with the steaming cup in her hand she turned to leave the kitchen. "No clue."is all I can say.

We retraced our steps back into the living room where Desire handed my father his bitter coffee. "There you go Billy. I hope its to your liking." she smiled wide. "Thank you my dear." he grinned back. We stood there awkwardly in a silence that came with interrupting Sue and Billy in the mist of a conversation. "Hunny, why don't you show Jake here, your room." Sue advised, "Maybe take a walk or something." she continue, showing that privacy was what she wanted. "Alright. Mind fallowing me?" Desire asked me, her honey colored eyes caught in the dim light from outside, shiny like gold in the sun. "Sure, sure." I agreed. She let out her hand toward me, beckoning for mine. I looked down at it mystified that she would want to hold hands with me, of all people. I took it without a second thought and waited until she pulled me down the hallway and into her lavender room, which was mine back home.

I examined the room, taking in her deep velvet bed spread and light purple pillows. White trim around the black carpeted floor. Her closest, where mine was located in my room. The bed seemingly large for a girl her size. I knew this bedroom well, for I had seem in that night on the hunt and many times over within my thoughts. "Like it?" she asked setting on the bed. "It's very. . purple." I chuckled. "Yeah, its my favorite color." she admitted. "Obviously." I added. She patted the place beside her on the bed, motioning me to join her. Nervously, I did so. Making sure there was a good amount of room in between us, not wanting to make things uncomfortable for either of us. Once I set comfortably by her side, Desiree's eyes found mine. I began getting lost in them, losing my train of thought and ability to comprehend actions or words. Frantically my eyes searched for anything but her face. They searched the room for something to catch on to. Posters of rock bands such as Evanescence, Seether and Within Temptation covered portions of her walls. "Good taste in music." I complimented, pushing for sound without a studded. "Thanks. They are the best." she commented. "Yes, they are." I agreed.

The bed was perfectly made like it was that night when I peeked in through the window, as tho it had never been touched or slept in. Maybe she was a neat freak. "So, looks like my aunt and your dad are getting pretty cozy, hu?" she asked, giggling lightly. I began to laugh, "Yeah. I noticed." I nodded my head. "Wouldn't it be the weirdest thing if they got together?" she questioned. That thought had never really crossed my mind. It couldn't happen, could it? My dad said himself, he missed my mom to much. But then again, maybe that would be good for him. And Sue was a sweet lady, I wouldn't mind her as a step-mother at all. She could make my father happy. Fill in the missing piece like I tried to when Edward left Bella. Perhaps Sue wouldn't fail as I had. "That might make them both happy." I stated. "True. I could see it." her voice was optimistic. "Maybe it'll happen. If so, we could have a lot more visits, right? Unless they moved in together. That would get a bit awkward. For us I mean." she said us. That sounded better then I could imagine. "Yeah, how would that work?" I wondered out load, worried that if Sue and Billy did get together, if it would enable me and Desiree to have a relationship. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her twiddling thumb like a little child.

"What do you want to do?"she inquired, looking back up at me. "I don't know, what do you want to do." this made her laugh. "Well, we don't have very many options." she pointed out. "True." I admitted. "Hows about a walk?" she spoke. "Sounds good to me." I chimed. "Ok." she stood before we made our way into the front room. "We're going for a walk. See you too, later." she yelled on our way out the door, not wanting to interrupt the potential couple's chatter.


	9. Child's Play

_Short and sweet._

_I Don't own Twilight._

* * *

Chapter 9: Child's Play

I was so used to leaving the house without a jacket that it took me a while to notice that Desiree was lacking one as well. Her porcelain skin shone bright among the cloudy day sky. Lighter then it's surroundings. Nothing about her indicated that she was the slightest bit effected by the cold weather. "Aren't you cold?" I asked, reaching my hand to touch her unusually warm bear shoulder. "Not really." she answered, the wind kicking up her feathery hair. "Aren't you?" she pointed to my unprotected arm. "Not really." I answered. "But Im used to the weather here, you aren't." I said, making up some kind of excuse. "Hun, Im from Alaska, it gets much, much colder then this." she said, smiling. It was a legitimate answer, I must say.

"Where are we off to?" I asked, changing the subject. "Um, how about we just wonder, and go where ever the forest takes us." she said twirling around in the gravel. "Ok, but how do you suggest we get back home?" I questioned, testing her knowledge or the wilderness. "Make marks in the trees of where we've been, of course." she answered in a 'what am I, stupid?' voice. Man, she's good. "Alright then, after you." I said, moving my arms outward, showing her an unofficial trail in the patch of woods near by.

She stepped in first and then I realized that it would be more gentlemen like to be in front of her, in case there was danger. I could protect her. So I darted past her and made my way to the front. "What was that for?" she asked curiously. "Cuz, I like being first." I smiled, turning around to pull a Jared, walking backward in front of her. "Oh really? Well, I bet I could out run you." she giggled. "Is that a challenge?" no one could beat me. "Sure is." she said, her face inching closer to mine. "Alright, I guess we'll see, wont we?" I smirked with over confidence. "Guess so." and with that she pushed me with a strength I didn't know she had, causing me to fall on my behind into a dirt cover root from a tree.

My butt stung, but not enough to through me off the chase. I jumped to my feet and continued after her, barley being able to see her through the thick trees. She was further ahead then I thought she would be, so I put my wolf speed to the test and pushed myself to the fullest, like nitrisoxside in a car. Now I was buzzing through the trees at the speed of light, keeping up with her sent every second. Before I knew it she was in site again, my lips curved in a mischievous smile. She must have been a track runner back home to be able to me that far ahead. I was closing in on her now, she was becoming so close I could taste her.

Suddenly, she was out of site. I stopped at quickly as my legs would allow with out breaking them in half. I skidded in the dirt and almost fell. I sniffed the air, her smell was potent in the air. "Oh, Desiree." I teased, my breath was heavy, and my vision was a million times sharper. I could feel the beginning of change, but calmed it with the knowledge of Desiree watching. She stayed silence, but I could hear her heartbeat echo close. I stepped around a few trees, sniffing and listening closely.

Finally, out of the corner of my eyes, there she was. Creeping in, guessing I couldn't see her. I smiled away from her, hiding my face. The twigs beneath her feet snapped and a jolted toward her quickly, penning her perfect body to a near by tree with my body, my hands on both sides of her head.. I could feel my canine teeth begin to lengthen and sharpen, meaning my eyes must be starting to change color as well. I put my face to my shoulder, cringing, battling the transformation I felt start. Once the feeling had drifted, my vision went back to her face.

Her chest was calm while mine moved up and down rapidly, struggling to find oxygen. My eyes were caught up in hers. As she stared back I swore I saw the liquid topaz color flicker to black, but I was so mesmerized by her, I could have been hallucinating. I looked down at her plump lips, my lips craving to touch them. My attention went back to her eyes to keep from taunting my want, her gaze at my lips now.

Trying hard to fight it, I gave in and began inching my face toward hers. She watched me very carefully as my lips came closer and closer to hers. Before I could reach her she dunked under my arm and began walking away. "So, are we gunna keep going?" she asked. My eyes widened, wondering what it was I did wrong, trying to comprehend the reason why she moved away. "Um, sure." I say, still searching for an explanation. I fallowed her and we continued to walk further and further into the forest. So much for marking trees.


	10. The Unknown Story

_Long, but **so **worth it. _

_Contains full story of Jacob and Bella. _

_I still don't own Twilight. _

* * *

Chapter 10: The Unknown Story

Hours later we were still walking. She by my side the entire way. "Tired yet, Jacob?" she asked, not a drop of sweat on her sweet face. "Not in the least, you?" I whipped the preparation from my forehead with my hand. "Not at all." she smiled. "Up for a run?" she questioned. "Uh, sure." Gosh she is energetic. "But it'll be getting late soon." I yelled to the already running Desiree. "I welcome the night." she shouted back. I grinned. Did she know of the creatures and animals that prowled the forest after dark? Her company, being one of the scariest things out there. But, I would try with all my might to protect her from the night.

I speed up after her, catching her at a normal pace. We continue to run , dashing through trees, jumping over rocks and stubs. Minutes later we slowed, noticing a break in the trees up ahead, where the setting suns last light shone through. We approached it and leaned against the open trees. Looking outward onto the ocean far below, the sun, lowering into the sea far beyond horizon. The sky, a beautiful orangy pink and the sun a egg yoke yellow. Light reflected off the waves, lighting the sand of First Beach. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Desiree breathed. I fought to catch my breath, "Gorgeous." I said, focussed on her face.

I crept up behind her, keeping my chest only inches from her back. My lips close to her ear. I set my hand next to hers on the tree trunk, taking in the smell of her hair. The sent of shampoo and the great outdoors filly my nostrils. She turned her head to the side, exposing her left cheek to me. "We'll we being seeing each other like this again?" she whispered. "Only if you want to." I said at the same tone. "Oh, I do."she smiled, turning around to attach herself to me. "Then its settled." I grinned wide, happy she was hugging me. "How does next weekend at my place sound?" I suggested. "Sound great!" she held me tighter.

She kept her arms firm around my body, my chin to her temple until a loud yell came from a distance. Both her and I quickly directed our attention to the source of the sound. Out on the far away cliff, on the other side of the beach, what were visible as aunts from where we stood, were the rest of my pack jumping off the rocky ground and into the water below. "That looks fun." Desiree commented. I had been here before. Watching the guys cliff dive with a girl at my side. The only inconstant setting is the quality of the female and the location of where we stood. "That's called cliff diving." I said, striking up a feel of deja vu. "Can we go cliff diving, next weekend maybe?" she questioned. "Do you really want to?" I was hoping she'd change her mind as we watched Paul plummet into the frigid water. "Yeah, it looks like a rush." she stated. "Alright then, just promise me you wont go without me, ok?" I asked, taking her chin in my hand, pulling her face to mine. "Why would I come without you?" her eyebrows pulled together. "Just don't. Promise me you wont." I repeated. "I promise." she spoke soundly. I pulled her toward me in another embrace. "Come, it's getting dark." and with that I took her hand and we began back home.

While in the woods I noticed how much more intimidating it was in human form when you aren't lager then half your surroundings. My body heat began to rise to a higher temperature then usual. If I was normal I would think I had a hospitalizing fever, but this was common for a wolf. I let go of her hand, not wanting to soak hers with the watery substance my body was producing. At that moment I felt the first pang of hunger. My stomach called out loudly to me. "Hungry?" Desire ask startled by the sound. "A bit." I said, grabbing at my torso. "I'll get you something to eat once we're home." she promised. My stomached roared again and I could feel the hunt call to me.

We kept up the waking until Desiree decided to sit on a log near by. This would have been a nice idea, if I wasn't so hungry. I set next to her, again leaving a gap. We sat in silence for a moment before I felt her scoot in closer to me, setting her head on my shoulder. I breathed in a deep breath of relief. Having her this close was refreshing.

Looking out among the leaves twinkles of light flew in and out of the branches. Fireflies. "Jacob?" her tone was meek. "Yes?" I responded. "What happened between you and Bella?" she directed her face toward mine. Did we have to talk about this now? What a way to ruin the moment, I sighed to myself. "Do you want the whole story?" I asked. She shook her head yes, internally I sighed again. "Well, we became friends back a the beach we saw a while ago, at a hang out with friends about a year and a half ago. She seemed to show interest in me and I knew I liked her. She asked me about the Quileute legends and I willingly told her. The night ended quick, but I was sure I'd see her again since Billy had just started talking to Charlie again. Weeks went by before I saw her. This time, it was at her house. She was with Edward and I assumed they had started dating. It bothered me, but she seemed happy. And that's all I wanted." Desire stared into my eyes intertestedly. "The last time I saw her that year was at Forks prom. I was sent there by my father to warn her about the Cullen's. I thought my dad was crazy, but I figured that if I got the chance to see her and have my dad pay for parts for my car, that Id do it without question. I didn't see her again until the middle of the next year."

I felt Desiree quiver next to me, so I took this time to wrap my arm around her shoulder. Her bodies warmth complimented mine. "Why not?" she asked, sliding her arm across my back to latch on to my side. "She became infatuated with Edward and kinda forgot the world, I guess." my heartbeat began to quicken, I realized then that I should have went on the hunt last night, despite the conflict. Just to get the feel of the run so I wasn't yearning so much for it now.

"What happened when you saw her again?" she spoke inquisitively. "Well, one day, out of nowhere she came to visit me. She looked horrible. Purple circles under her eyes and a constant frown. It made me depressed just looking at her. She never came out and said it, but I knew that Edward had broken up with her. Come to find out, he not only ended the relationship, but moved as well." I remembered how much pressure was taken off the pack when it was announced they had left town during a pack meeting.

" Anyway, a long with her she brought two motorcycles. She asked me if I could fix them up for her, we bargained with the costs and ways to hide them for our parents and I agreed to assist her." my stomached growled again in the mist of the silence. "Did you still like her then?" Desire questioned. "Yes. Jealously, I was kinda glad Edward was out of the picture. I'd ask her if she wanted to talk about it. She never did and I was kind of relieved. Sad, I know." I sighed. "She continued coming back and some days we'd take breaks from working on the bikes to do homework or just hang out. She was so heartbroken when she came to me, but as we began to spend more time together hope began to reappear in her eyes and we grew closer and closer with each day. I loved my time with her." I clenched Desire towards me, "I knew she couldn't love me, not so soon after Edward, but I had hoped for later. At certain times I swore I could see the same feeling of love in her eyes as I had in mine, and it kept me trying. But if nothing else, I wanted to be her best friend possible. So I stuck around as long as she'd have me." A growl escaped from deep within my chest but I fought it back.

"After a few weeks the bikes were done and she wanted to test ride them. I took her to the perfect spot and taught her how to ride one. Of course she didn't listen and ended up getting hurt." I rolled my eyes. After that we continued to talk. She was my best friend. Then one night she asked me along to the movies with a few of her friends. It ended up being just me, her and that Newton kid. God, he hated me." I chuckled. "It was obvious he liked her and I was winning her affection the whole night." My body heat was rising again, if possible. "Get this, he even ran out of the theater and into the bathroom toward the end of the movie. The movie was Cross Hairs. Have you seen it?" I questioned. "Nope."Desiree answered. " It was so cheezy. Guess his weak stomach couldn't take it." I shrugged, talking faster then need be.

My body started to shake and I came close to pushing Desire away. My stomach howled again, Desiree heard it this time. "Come on, we can finish this conversation on the way home." she said, keeping a hold of my arm. "Keep going." she prompted as we began to walk. "That night on the way home, I got very sick. I had what felt like the flue." like how I was beginning to feel right now. That was the night I became a werewolf and was swore into the pack. That was the night the boy part of me was taken over by man and beast. That was the night I thought I would have to loose Bella forever.

"Bella got sick too and we didn't talk that entire week." the truth was I was forbidden to talk to her, the pack was against it, no matter how badly I wanted to. "The talking ceased for the next two weeks until she came to see me. I wasn't in a good mood that day so things didn't go well." I thought back to that time and how angry I was. About everything. Bella's inability to love me, the filthy blood suckers that were polluting our land and the fact that I was no longer normal. This wasn't something I shouldn't have been thinking about at a time like this, already dangerously close to transformation.

"But that night I swung by her house to apologize." That was the time when I came to her house, jumped onto her tree and through her window and tried my hardest to tell her what I was without actually telling her. "She forgave me and things went back to being as normal as possible." I skipped the next morning when she came to me and after much arguing and misunderstandings she accepted what I was. The vibration of my body was growing and became visible. That's when Desire felt it. "Jacob, your shaking." she pointed out. "Im just . . cold." I fibbed. "Well then, lets hurry up." she quickened her pace as did I.

We were power walking now. I continued my story to keep my mind off the change. "School began getting harder and I had a lot of things to get done. So most of my time was taken up doing more important things. But we made sure we saw each other as much as possible." It wasnt home work, it was the pack that was taking over my life. Every moment I wasn't at home or with Bella I was with the guys, learning the ways and staking out the red headed beast, Victoria.

"Earlier in our friendship I promised her I'd take her cliff diving, as I did you not long ago, so we made plans to do that on one of the days that we were both free. The day came and something came up." I paused. "What was it?" she asked the question I was hoping she wouldn't. "Harry died." I whispered. Suddenly we weren't walking so fast anymore. "Oh." she said. "I was one of the first to know. Me and Sam Uley. The news spread fast and my dad was devastated. Once I was done calming first your Aunt, then my dad, I went to go find Bella at the place on the beach we said we'd meet that day. When I got to the shore, she was no where to be found. I scanned the beach and then something on the very cliff where the boys were diving today, caught my eye. It was Bella. She was preparing to jump. Without me. I ran as fast as I could to the top of that thing, but by the time I was up there she had already jumped and been in the icy water for a few minutes. I couldn't see her from the surface so I jumped in after her." I grabbed my side, remembering the fury I felt when I thought I had lost her.

"When I found her bod, it was motionless and I was sure she had died. I brought her to shore where she came to. I was so relieved. Charlie already had to deal with the loss of your uncle, it would have killed him if she had gone too." I clinched my free hand tightly, battling the animal within. "I can imagine." Desiree said soundly. She looked down and over at my tensed arm and balled fist, "Jacob, are you sure your alright?" she asked, her tone worried. "I'm fine. I promise." I said in the calmest voice possible.

"Anyway, I drove her back home quickly. Preparing to take care of her, even as angry as I was with her about going diving without me. But when we got to her house, Edwards sisters car was in the driveway and instantly I wasn't important anymore. At this point I loathed the Cullen's, not only because of what I had heard, but because one of them had hurt the girl I was in love with. So I told her she could either stay with me, or go inside and see her company. Lets just say she didn't choose me. She got out of the car and I sped away in rage and went back home to help my father around the house after such a long saddening day." At that moment I remembered the sadness in my fathers face. So pain stricken, so lifeless looking. It hurt me to watch him hurt.

"Later that night I returned to her house, only to find that there was an emergency going on with Edward and she needed to leave town to go to him immediately. I begged her to stay. Not only for me, but for Charlie. He had just lost your uncle and this was the worst time to leave him. But again, she didn't listen to me. And she left. I was so pissed off. I don't know what she was thinking, just leaving like that. I left as soon as she did to calm myself." Video of her leaving for that leech played in my mind, knowing perfectly well she had people at home who needed her more.

No Jacob, no. I repeated to myself. My body was trembling uncontrollably now. Desire must think I'm insane. But as soon as I heard her name in my mind, the shaking dulled and I was able to keep from shifting. I wouldn't make the mistake Sam did with Emily. I couldn't. "We need to get you home. This was a bad idea. Maybe we shouldn't have walked this far without lunch or dinner. My fault. I shouldn't have made you run." Desiree said panicky. "No, no. This isn't your fault. Just sometimes this happens. I'll be fine once I eat something. I promise." I said, only half of it being true. Sure I would be fine, but if the next wave of rage overtook me, she wouldn't be. No! I couldn't think like that. I went back to the story, pushing my thoughts to a different subject.

"The next time I saw her was a few days later. I had went to her house that day to give her the bike she left in my garage. Well, more like tell on her. I needed to protect her from that bastard Edward and if she was grounded she couldn't be around him, right?" Desiree nodded. "So like a little boy I went to Charlie and told him about the bikes, and how she rode them behind his back when she knew he would hate the idea of it. And that just added on to his anger at her leaving without so much as a word. Just a note saying she'd be back soon and not to worry. She came home that day, from where ever she went to get Edward and I waited for her in the woods near her house. Somehow she knew I was there and came to find me. Edward was at her side, and I wanted so much to tear him apart." as the words came from my mouth I stopped in my tracks, so close to change I heard the bones in my body begin to crack and shift.

"What was that?" Desiree's soft voice asked. Her tone was soothing and I could feel my heart slow a bit and my bones move back slowly. "My back popped." I lied, my voice shaky as if I had just gone done running a mile. "But, she saw what I was doing. How I was trying to get her in trouble." I continued on with the story. "She yelled, I yelled and Edward stayed calm. Irritating me further with every even word he spoke. As if he was so much better then me. Like I was dangerous. Like I was going to hurt Bella. But then he thanked me for taking care of Bella while he was gone. Like I was a fill in for him or something. Just a substitute. I deserved the thank you. But it seemed so superficial. That's when Charlie called for Bella. He was insane with anger and you could hear it in his voice. I wanted to hug Bella, knowing this might be the last time we talked, for Edward was now back in her life and she didn't need me anymore. But Edward wouldn't let me touch her. She pleaded with him until I got my good bye. Then I ran off, and went home. And that was the last time I seen or talked her."

That was the end of my story and the end of the forest. For not far in the distance the light from Desire's home lite bright amongst the trees. "Well that certainly make me look at them in a different light." Desiree commented. "Yeah." was all I said. "Im sorry about all that Jacob. You deserved better." her voice was sympathetic. "Thanks Desiree." I said simply. I had better now, and it was her. If only she'd let me. I'd keep trying tho. I wouldn't let her slip away as well.


	11. Denying the Truth

_In this chapter, _

_we see the more beastly side of Jacob. Emily makes a short appearance as well. She is my idol lol. Please, enjoy. And again, I **still** don't own Twilight. _

* * *

Denying the Truth

"We're here." she said as we approached the stairs to the back door. She opened it for me and let me in first, un-gentlemen-like, but I had to fight to keep myself together.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked as we entered her kitchen. "Anything!" I roared. "You poor thing, you really are hungry." she said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I smelt her arm, and it smelt more delicious then ever, the odd smell was more fragrant, but she tasted in a way. . edible. She turned to the refrigerator and retrieved left over ham from the top shelf and went to put it on a one-person-size plate. I eyed it devilishly. She saw me and her eyes widened. "Want the whole thing? she questioned. I shook my head. "Alright." she went to put it in the microwave but I yelled to stop her. "I like it cold!" at this point I didn't care. Meat was meat, as long as it wasn't Desiree.

The animal in me showed its evil face as I dug into the plate of ham, ripping it apart with my fingers. I would have used my face if Desiree weren't watching me with a concerned eye. "Jacob, it isn't going anywhere." Desire tried to joke, but her pushed smile showed her seriousness. My mouth was full, enabling me to respond. "I'll just leave you and the ham alone." she said, taking a tea from the fridge and continuing on toward her room. I was sad that she left, but at the same time relieved, not having her standing over me, watching my every move as I ate so savagely.

Soon I had devoured the entire ham, and I looked down ashamed at the seemingly unused plate. I had licked it dry and even so, still hungry. Damn what I was. With Desiree gone, I peeked back into her fridge, scanning for something else to eat. The more I ate the more I could control the change and the longer I'd have with Desiree before needing to leave. Her refrigerator was as full as mine, with almost exactly everything I had. I felt rude raiding her food supply and taking whatever looked good, but it was either her food that was sacrificed or her. I took the sandwich meat from one of the drawers and began stuffing slices in my mouth a hand full at a time.

By the time it was done, my stomach was close to completely satisfied. I cleaned my hands and face and placed the plate in the sink. I made my way out of the room and past Billy and Sue who were still talking, nothing on to entertain them but themselves. No tv, no radio. Had they seriously been talking this long? "Have fun?" Sue asked with a pleased smile. "Yes, I did." I answered, looking at my dad, who's face was suspicious. I continued walking toward Desiree's bedroom quickly, knowing Id be interrogated by him later.

I made my way into her room, where Desiree laid, listening to her headphones. Her eyes were shut and it looked as if she were sleeping. I went to sit on the side of her bed, watching her so still, like a statue of a goddess. I moved my hand toward her, goes to move the hair from around her face, but as I got close her eyes shot open and she sat up, taking her headphones off. "Sorry, I thought you were asleep." I said, apologetically. "Oh no, I never sleep." she giggled, but then paused with wide eyes, like she couldn't believe she said that. "Im a night owl." she said, smilingly again. Something about what she had said made me question the truth behind it. I mean, I did not see her in bed that one night, what is she hiding from me? Probably no more then I am hiding from her.

"Feeling better?" she asked. "Much, thank you."I smiled. "You ate like an animal in there, did you get enough?" she questioned. I laughed at the ironicness of her statement, "Yes, I'm good. Thanks." she smiled. "Tried?"she said inquisitively. I wasn't tired, I had to much sleep the night before and the wolf inside me was begging to be released, I had enough energy at this moment to go on for days. "A bit." I said, trying to sound as human as possible. "Understandable. Again, Im sorry." she looked down away from my face. "And again, it wasn't your fault. There is no need for an apology." at that moment she scooted on her bed toward me until she was at my side.

She sat there for a second before entwining her arm with mine. "Do you still love her, Jacob?" she asked, her honey eyes burning into mine. "Love who?" I was taken in, and lost all coherentness. "Bella, silly." she forced a smile. "Oh." I looked to the floor, thinking, but giving her the wrong impression. "Thought so." she breathed. "No, no. I don't!" I slightly shouted. "You don't have to lie Jacob. I understand." her smile had disappeared now, and I wish I could just blurt out how I felt about her right then and there, but I couldn't. To soon. "Bella, she is my past. She is taken and not good for me. She's hurt me. I have no reason to still love her." I confessed. There was feeling still there for Bella, but nothing of the way I felt for Desiree now, not anymore.

Desiree's eyes connected with mine once more, the light from her room made them glimmer and seemingly smile at me. For the second time today I battle the urge to kiss her. "Jacob, there is something I want to tell you." she said, sitting up. "What's that?" I asked as a stoke of pain took over my body, shaking my limps. This was the final warning my body would give before I completely transformed. I never had to hold it back for so long and it felt as though I was denying my true self, that I was betraying not only myself but my tribe. "Desiree, hold that thought!" I shouted.

This startled her and she crouched away, scared. It was enough to bother me. "I'm sorry, but I remember something I have to get done." I hated lying to her. "But you'll call me? Tomorrow?" I said in a rush. Her head nodded and I didn't wait for her to speak before I ran completely out of her house and back out into the night.

Once I felt I was far enough from Desiree's home I let loose of my clothing and let the transformation take over. My bones cracked and bent, my shaped changed quickly, quicker then ever. My flesh tore and moved to take the shape of a large dog. My nose now a snout, my teeth now that of a canine, my hands and feet now paws. I was what I was born to become, running through the forest at the speed of light. My paws barely touching the soil as I ran deeper and deeper into the woods leaving my clothes in the spot I had deposed of them. Not caring about anything but the feel of the air blowing through my fur.

Before I knew it I was at Sam's porch, whimpering at the door like a puppy. I scratched at the screen with my claws, leaving tare marks in the wiring. Moments later the wooden door swung open and I was greeted by Emily's pretty face. The scaring invisible to my eyes after the many years of knowing her. It was a wonder to me, looking at Emily now, how she and Desiree could be related. Both beautiful in their own way, but total polar opposite in features. Their personalities were a lot alike now that I thought about it. Both sweet and caring. Maybe I was more like Sam then I thought. "Jacob, stop that! Your ruining the screen." she quietly shouted. I turned my head to the side, the only indication I could give to tell her I was listening. Her eyes showed sympathy as she bent to pet my head, "Sam and the boys went out for the night, they said they were heading toward 1st beach. Something about a sent they picked up. They were waiting for you for the longest time. I suggest you go find them." she said scratching lazily behind my ear, it felt amazing.I lifted my paw and placed it in her small hand as a goodbye before I ran toward the location of the pack.

When finally arriving, the guys had all their noses to the ground smelling intently through the leaves and dirt. A snap of a twig beneath my paw informed them that I was there. Their heads shot up fast, looking at me with weary eyes. _It's Jacob_, Paul informed without a word. _Finally, were in the hell have you been?_ Sam asked mentally. _Busy_, was all I replied with. _Where were you last night?_, Jared investigated. _I was to tired for the hunt, I would have lagged behind, slowing you guys down_, it wasn't a complete lie. I'm always tired. _You can't skip out on a hunt Jacob just because your tired. Especially if you want to make Alpha one day. Understand me?_ Sam's voice was acidic. _Understood_, I said angrily. I hated taking orders like a child. In many ways I was stronger then him. I was able to be alone with the girl I loved and not rip her face off the moment she said something I didn't like. At least I hadn't tonight.

_Now what's the deal with these tracks you found?_ I asked, changing the subject quickly. _You would known had you been here_. Paul said, taking the side of Sam, kissing his ass. He was second in line if I didn't come through as Alpha and he wanted the position more then I had once wanted Bella. _You can't smell it? It stinks of Vampire in these trees. And we don't think it's a Cullen_. said Embry solemnly, obviously still upset with me._ It could be the redheaded one. She's still out and about in this town, _said Jared adding his input. _She hasn't showed her face in a while, and we would have picked up something before tonight. This is fresh, who ever it was, was here today_, informed Sam. _Why do they all flock here? Why can't they just stay in Italy or Alaska where they belong_, said Paul frustrated. _And now, Quil will have to pay_, Embry sobbed.

_ I was just here, not all that long ago. I didn't see or hear anything_. I explained. I wasn't about to tell them that I was with Desire, I'd never hear the end of it. _Maybe they were here when you weren't, genius_. Paul said in a voice that made me want to punch him. I growled and backed away, I would have taken a chunk out of him if it meant I wouldn't be demoted. _Swallow your ego boys, we've got a bloodsucker to catch_, instructed Sam before running after an invisible sent he had come upon.

The pack fallowed close behind until we were at his side, stopped at the side of the road. Sam starred at the pavement curiously. _The sent ends here_, he announced. I looked around and noticed it was the exact spot where me and Desire had been only hours earlier. We could have been attacked, she could have been hurt. The thought made me quiver. I pushed the thought from my mind before the boys read my thoughts.

_Well that got us no where_, Jared thought, disappointedly. _But there it s bloodsucker out there somewhere, we know that now_, said Embry. _Tonight we scan the entire town for scents and trails. And we wont rest until it's done_, informed an irritated Sam. Without a word the pack did as it was told and scatter themselves throughout La Push, looking for a possible roaming leech.


	12. Silver Radiance

_Hi again,_

_Ok. Long time no see. Sorry about that. I had a drought. So, there have been a few changes. For one, I went back and edited it, adding in a few new things after reading what I have of Eclipse. Like, 1) The possibility of maybe an Imprint between Desiree and Jacob and 2) that Desiree **i**__**s** related to both Emily Young and Leah Clearwater. There will be more about both in the upcoming chapters, so hang in tight. Second, I kinda messed with the formating in the first few chapters, but that didn't work out so well in the last, was giving me a hard time. Grr. Well, thanks for r&R-ing. I love reading positive feedback. Plan on there being more__ really soon! And as always, I don't own Twilight._

* * *

Silver Radiance

I arrived at my doorstep just as dawn broke across LaPush. The search had taken all night. It felt as though we had combed threw the entire state of Washington when we only tackled Forks and LaPush combined. I was exhausted and glad it was Sunday. It would have sucked if I would have had to of dealt with school with even less sleep then normal.  
I walked into my house quietly, careful not to wake Billy. I tip-toed softly threw the creaky house until I made it into my bedroom. I shut the door slowly behind me and walked toward my welcoming bed. It wasn't til then til I noticed I was still naked. "Crap, my clothes!" I whispered.  
I remembered then, that I had stripped of them in the woods near Desiree's house. I thought about going to fetch them, but figured I could get caught. _I'll go back for them later_, I finally decided.  
I made my way to my dresser and retrieved a fresh pair of underwear before opening the only drawer that still remained full. My pajama drawer. I pulled out some plaid fleece pants and got dressed quickly.  
It felt abnormally hot in my room, so I turned to make my way to my window. Pushing the curtains aside I pulled up the glass, allowing the mornings cool breeze to hit my face and enter my room behind me. As I moved to leave, something in the near distance caught my eye. I focused in on the moving object and gasped at what I saw. In the trees around my house, not twenty feet from my window stood a beautiful silver wolf, watching my every move with piercing blue eyes.  
This was no ordinary wolf, it was larger, but the color of its fur told me it wasn't one of my pack members. I watched it intently, unable to look away. Our eyes were focused in on each other like an invisible tractor-beam was holding our gaze there. The wolf began to pace back and forth anxiously, it's eyes never leaving mine. Both the posture of this wolf and the scent of it's pelt told me it was female.  
"Stay!" I shouted soundly, not wanting to startle it. As soon as the words hit the large dogs ears, she sat in place, still watching me.  
I jetted toward the door and the out it, curving around my home to the spot where I had seen the gorgeous wolf. She sat right in the spot I left her, the silver shining brightly in the rising sun light. I approached her slowly, not knowing her intentions and her not knowing mine. I crept closer until I was a hand reach in front of her.  
She watched me intently as I bent forward to wave my hand in front of her face. She sniffed at it for a good minute before she dunked her own head underneath my hand, begging me to pet her. I did so, scratching behind the ears and all the other places I new would send a pleasant feeling threw her thick fur.  
Who was she? If she was a werewolf like I was, what pack was she from? Had she come here in search of family? Or was she lost? I couldn't ask her without giving myself away.  
"Where did you come from girl? I'm not here to harm you." I spoke, making it seem as tho I thought she was merely a helpless dog. "Are you hungry? Are you thirsty?" I asked, continuing to pet the length of her body.  
She panted and wagged her tail happily as tho she understood me. It was obvious she wasn't going to transform back into her human skin. There was no other way to communicate with her beside for me to change myself, abling me to hear her thoughts. "I'm going to go get you a snack. I'll be right back. Stay put!" I pointed my finger toward her snout.  
I moved to walk away from the beautiful creature, turning every now and then to see her still sitting where left her, watching me walk slowly away. When I made it to my porch, completely out of her line of view, I quickly stripped of my fresh night clothes and mad a fast change from boy to beast.  
When done I decided to take the different route around my house, making it so I would come the opposite way that the "boy" me left, causing less suspicion.  
I was waiting for her thoughts to rush my brain, as I made my way toward the backside of my house. For sure, if she was a werewolf as I thought she was I would have heard something by now. She had to be thinking about something. Or maybe I was wrong, and she wasn't like me at all.  
I ran the rest of the way, ending at the empty spot I last saw her in. She had left. At this point I had no idea what she was. If she ran as wolf, I would still be able to hear her thoughts. If she ran away and made the change, should would have to be fast and I would be out of luck. Either way, I was way to tired to chase after her. Now, there was no way of knowing.  
Frustrated I ran to my porch and made the change back with swift movement. This was getting easier and easier. I clothed myself for the final time and headed back into my room toward my room, even more eager for bed.  
When making it to me welcoming room, I stopped once more at my window, just to be sure she wasn't back and waiting for me. There was no sign of her or any other wild life anywhere near myhouse. I sighed and took steps to my bed. Crawling in under the covers I laid there, recapping the radiance of the wolf I saw not minutes ago. The brilliance of the wonderful creature made me think of someone of a different beauty entirely. Desiree. I closed my eyes and thought of her. Waiting for dreams her to take over my consciousness.


	13. Authors note!

Hey ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages,

I know, I know. . this is not a new chapter and for that I am most sorry. **But** this is to let you know that I have not forgotten about the story at hand and have slowly been writing on it over the months of my absence. There will be new writings posted rather soon, I promise.

I've recently adopted a job, so time has been scarce, but I promise to find some and get this fanfiction written faster.

Thank you so much for your patience. The next time you here from me, it will be at the beginning of a chapter post.

-Brittany


End file.
